¿Cómo pude olvidarte?
by Caroone
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Serena Tsukino, las sailor threelights han regresado,¿Ahora qué Seiya se a enterado de que el enemigo que mato a Serena no a muerto, se quedara? ¿Las inners y las outers se han separado? ¿Darien se dara porvencido?
1. No me dejes

**Todos los personajes son creados por Naoko Takeuchi**

**¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARTE?**

**Capitulo I No me dejes**

-Que día tan hermoso, es perfecto para los enamorados- Esto decía una alegre rubia de ojos azules mientras caminaba muy alegre por la calle.

¿Cuál será la sorpresa que me tiene preparada mi querido Darien?- Deteniéndose por unos instantes en las afueras del parque, justo enfrente del Centro de Exposiciones de la ciudad número 10.

Recuerdo

-Bueno-

- Hola Serena-

- Darien- Grito emocionada

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el parque?-

-En serio Darien. Sí ahí estaré.-Voy a tener una cita con Darien que emoción- pensaba la rubia

-Te espero mañana a las 12. No llegues tarde Serena-

-Si, esta bien Darien, hasta mañana te amo. Bye-

-Adiós Serena- Colgo el telegono

Fin del recuerdo

-¡Oh! Darien por que tanto misterio acaso querrá decirme algo.

Acaso será…- Empezo a perderse en sus pensamientos

-Serena- Dice Darien quien toma la mano su mano con delicedeza. –Serena ya que por fin terminaste la preparatoria, cásate con migo, Serena ya no puedo vivir un minuto más sin ti -

-Darien- Ruborizándose un poco. – yo… ¡Claro que acepto!-.Lo dice con mucha emoción

-Hay Serena que cosas piensas- Moviéndose con su cabeza de un lado a otro con rubor en sus mejillas

-O tal ves…-Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo ya que unos fuertes gritos la regresaron a la realidad,

-¿De dónde viene ese escándalo?- Volteando por todos lados un tanto molesta para ver de donde provenía tanto ruido; asta que fijo su mirada en un pequeño grupo de niños.

-Vengan niños fórmense y ya no hagan ruido, sino no podremos entrar- Decía una mujer de cabello azul y uniforme de cuadritos azul marino.

-Si profesora -Gritaba fuertemente un pequeño grupos de niños

-Pero que lindos son esos niños-los miro con ternura- Si ella estuviera aquí seguramente estaría con ellos- Pensaba la rubia mientras inclinaba poco su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo- Parece que la extraño más de lo que creí- Dibujando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolía. -No puede ser ya son las doce y cuarto, voy a llegar tarde Dice la rubia mientras miraba su reloj y sale corriendo adentrándose en el parque.

Darien se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque esperando a su amada(a la cual ya se le había hecho tarde)

–Espero que a Serena le guste mi sorpresa, por que así podremos estar más tiempo solos-Decía casi en un susurro el joven mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Cuando de repente vio pasar a una rubia que corría velozmente dejándolo atrás muy confundido, puesto que ella no se había percatado de que ya había llegado a su destino, Darien se levanta rápidamente y le grita –Sereeena-

Unas cuantas personas que se encontraban en el lugar voltearon a ver desconcertados al joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, haciendo que este se sonrojara, mientras que Serena al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella diciendo su nombre hace que se detenga en seco, girándose para encontrar a la persona que la había llamada y ya logrando su cometido, fija sus ojos en Darien el cual le regala una hermosa sonrisa, Serena al ver la reacción de su amado corre para así poder abrazarlo.

-Darien- Dice la joven mientras se pierde en los fuertes brazos de su amado, para después fundirse en un tierno beso -Perdón por llegar tarde- Decía la joven

-No te preocupes Serena, se que siempre será así- Con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Darien ¿porque dices eso? Ya muy enojada soltándose de su abrazo.

-Solo bromeaba- Tomando de una manera muy suave su barbilla para que sus ojos se fijaran en los suyos. -Ya no te enojes con migo si- Decía el joven con ojos de puchero.

Y nuevamente se vuelven a dar un besos solo que un poco más profundo, del cual se ven obligados a interrumpirlo debido a la falta de aliento, y ya estando más consientes no pueden evitar sonrojarse puesto que se habían olvidada del lugar donde se encontraban. Después de varios Minutos comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos.

-Darien que te parece si nos sentamos un momento, estoy cansada de tanto correr- Decía Serena mientras que Darien ponía una cara graciosa, Decidieron sentarse en el pasto junto a un hermoso árbol-Sabes Darien cuando iba llegando vía un grupo de niños que me dio mucha ternura y me recordaron a Rini- Decía tristemente la joven, que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de su amado

-Yo también la extraño, pero recuerda que si queremos Rini puede llegar pronto- le dirigío una mirada coqueta a su novia

-Darien que cosas dices- Comentaba Serena la cual estaba haciendo dibujos en el pecho de Darien y tratando de evitar que no viera lo roja que estaba.

Darien recuerda lo que tantas ganas tenia de darle a Serena, a si que la toma de la mano y ambos se levantan.

-Te parece si te doy tu sorpresa- Decía el joven con un tono de voz muy seductor.

A Serena solo le brillaron los ojitos, indicándole con la cabeza que lo hiciera, por que no podía pronunciar palabras debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

Cuando Darien estaba a punto de hablar, un terrible estruendo seguido de muchos gritos de desesperación y una enorme columna de humo comenzaba a cubrir el cielo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Miro hacia todos lados

-Creo que es por halla, vamos Serena-

-Si-

Ambos fueron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el nacimiento esa enorme columna.

Después de varios minutos consiguieron llegar al lugar, todo se encontraba cubierto de humo y llamas y justo en medio una silueta de una mujer sacando de sus manos enormes bolas de fuego, las cuales esparcía por todos lados.

-Serena llama a las chicas y transfórmate, mientras yo trato de detenerla- Se perdió entre las llamas

-Si- toma su pequeño intercomunicador y llama a las chicas

-Chicas vengan por favor. Hay un monstruo atacando- Dice preocupada, tenía muchas genas de ayudar

-Si- Fue la respuesta que se escucho de parte de cuatro jóvenes.

-Eternal Sailor Moon transformación- Su pequeño broche comenzó a brillar

Tuxedo Mask estaba evadiendo las bolas de fuego que la mujer le lanzaba cuando se escucho.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigare-se giro

-En el nombre, de la luna- Dijeron las cinco Sailor Scouts a la ves

-Jajaja- se rio la mujer y les lanzo barias bolas de fuego

-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio- Apago las bolas de fuego que iban dirigidas hacia ellas se evaporaran.

-Ya no tienes salida demonio ríndete-Decía la Sailor Scout de la belleza.

La mujer que seguía cubierta entre las sombras comienza a reírse y se adentra en el edificio en llamas.

-¿Por que a habrá hecho eso? -Decía la Sailor Scout de cabellos negros, todas se encontraban muy confundidas

-Tuxedo Mask estas bien- llego corriendo Sailor Moon hasta el

-Si Sailor Moon- la miro de reojo

-Miren chicas-Decía la Sailor Scout de cabellos azules

Y todas voltearon hacia la entrada del edificio y pudieron distinguir que una mujer que salía de aquel lugar con un pequeño en brazos

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!. Exclamaba la mujer a solo unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban las Scouts. Adhiriendo más fuerte al pequeño a su pecho.

Ya estando con ellas se desvanece por unos segundos, pero rápidamente Sailor Júpiter la toma entre sus brazos evitando así que la mujer cayera al suelo con todo y el pequeño. Tuxedo Mask carga al niño el cual se encontraba inconsciente, Sailor Júpiter coloca a la mujer en el suelo

-Pero si es la chica de esta mañana. Decía Eternal Sailor Moon

La mujer iba despertando volteando a ver a todos lados como si buscara algo

-No te muevas estas herida y te lastimaras más- Decía Sailor Mars

-¿Donde donde están?. Decía la mujer muy desesperada

-¿Quienes?- Dijo Sailor Venus confundida

-Los niños- Chillo la mujer

-¿Qué niños?- Los busco con la mirada Sailor Mercury

-Ellos… ellos siguen adentro ayúdenlos por favor.- Volviendo a caer desmallada

-No puede ser son los pequeños de esta mañana, chicas ahí que entrar,

ahí que ayudarlos-Decía muy angustiada Eternal Sailor Moon

-Vamos. Dijo Sailor Venus

Las Sailors Scouts y Tuxedo Mask corrieron hasta adentrarse en el edificio dejando a la mujer y al niño inconcientes en un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto.

-Luna creo que aquí es- Decía un gato blanco

-Si Artemis pero donde están las Chicas – Moviendo su cabeza tratando de distinguirlas entre el fuego y el humo

-Mira Luna, una mujer y un niño- Extendiendo su pata en dirección hacia ellos

-¿Que abra pasado?-Mirando en hacia la entrada del edificio

-Luna, Artemis ¿Qué paso, donde esta la princesa?- Decía una pequeña Sailor Scout de cabellera negra.

-Chicas. Dice Artemis

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Dijo la sailor de cabellos agua marina que tono al pequeño entre sus brazos

-No me digas que mi Gatita y los demás están adentro. Decía muy preocupada la Sailor Uranus, que miraba las llamas extenderse

Dentro del edificio

-No puedo ver nada- Decía Sailor Moon, cubriéndose el rostro

-Tenemos que apurarnos sino el humo nos dejara inconcientes y podremos morir asfixiadas- Decía la guerrera de cabellos cortos de color azul y de uniforme de igual tono

-Donde estarán los niños- Dijo la Sailor del planeta de fuego

-Cada vez es más difícil respirar- Dijo la Sailor del amor, que empezaba a toser

-Tenemos que encontrarlos. Decía El hombre enmascarado, que se cubría el rostro con su capa

Sailor Marcury comienza a caminar entre el humo y las llamas alejándose del grupo, después de unos cuantos pasos se dio cuanta que ya no estaba con sus compañeras comenzó a observar el lugar y llego a la conclusión e que se encontraba en un corredor el cual tenia muchas puertas, el humo cubría casi toda su visión pero pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco hasta llegar junto al pequeño bulto se pone de rodillas y lo toma en sus brazos, era un pequeño niño que se encontraba inconciente. Le cobre el rostro para evitar que siga inhalando humo, comienza a gritar

-Por aquí, vengan-

Las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask llegan asta donde se encontraba su compañera la cual estaba justo en la entrada de una habitación y ya todos juntos entran a un cuarto donde se encontraba el resto de los niños. Tuxedo y las Scouts toman a los pequeños niños que estaban casi sin sentido dispersos entre un sillón y el suelo y los tratan de cubrir para evitar que siga inhalando humo

-Vamos, ahí que salir de aquí- Decía la Sailor de de cabellera dorada y uniforme anaranjado

-Si- La siguieron

El edifico comenzaba a ceder puesto que las llamas se hacían cada ves más grandes, cada guerrera comenzó a salir de la habitación primero fue Sailor Mars, luego Sailor Marcury después Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, dejando a Tuxedo Mask Y Sailor Moon hasta el final-

-Vamos Sailor Moon apresúrate-Decía Tuxedo Mask, que cubría al pequeño con su capa

-Si- Lo alcanzo y corrieron a la par

Todos se iban corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, evadiendo ágilmente las llamas y los objetos tirados que se encontraban en su camino. Pero de repente Eternal Sailor Moon se detuvo al escuchar unos débiles ruiditos muy conocidos para ella, y así fue que pudo ubicar en una esquina de aquel lugar a una niña bañada en llanto, pidiéndole a su mamá que la ayudara

-¡Ahí hay una niña!- Tuxedo Mask se detuvo al escuchar las palabras antes dichas.

-Yo iré por el-Dijo el hombre enmascarado tosiendo un poco

-No, yo lo haré- Miro a la pequeña que continuaba llorando-Tuxedo Mask toma saca este niño de aquí, Puzo velozmente al pequeño en los brazos del joven

-Pero Serena…-

-Es más fácil que saques tú a estos dos pequeños. Apresúrate tienes que salir, esto se va a derrumbar- Coemnzo a correr hacia la niña-No te preocupes Darien, no me pasara nada- Decía Sailor Moon mientras le daba una linda sonrisa

-Esta bien- Dijo Tuxedo Mask y nuevamente retoma su camino

-Serena ve con cuidado- Fue su pensamiento antes de perderse entre el las capas de humo

Despues de varias dificultades Sailor Moon lorgro llegar con la pequeña y ya estando con ella, la tomo del brazo pero esta se soltó.

-Vete déjame- Decía llorando y tosiendo-¡Quiero a mi mamá!- Se abrazo a ella

-Anda vamos ahí que salir. LA toma con fuerza entre sus brazos y se dirige hacia la salida

Fuera del edificio

-¿Qué aremos?- Decía la Sailor de cabellos agua marina.

-Miren- Dijo la pequeña Sailor de cabellos obscuros señalando hacia la entrada del edificio

-Pero si son ellas-.Decía entusiasmada la pequeña gata negra

Cuatro Sailors es encontraban saliendo del edificio con los pequeños en sus brazos llenas de polvo y con unas cuantas quemaduras y rasguños

-Están bien -Dijo Sailor Plut que se acerco a ellas

Tuxedo Mask se encontraba ya en la entrada del edificio con los dos pequeños uno en cada brazo.

- Que es esto que siento-penso, se detiene y voltea unos instantes para ver donde se encontraba su amada, fija su vista en una silueta que el conocía bien, era Eternal Sailor Moon- Ahí esta-. El humo se disperso por unos momentos dejando al descubierto a la guerrera; la observo detenidamente a ella y a la pequeña que se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de la Sailor, era una niña muy bonita de cabellos color lila, de aproximadamente ocho años, la cual al sentirse observada gira su rostro y poso sus ojos color negro en Tuxedo Mask y por unos instantes se miraron fijamente hasta que el humo volvió a cubrir sus cuerpos-Ya viene. Dijo para si, un poco más tranquilo y siguió su camino hacía donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Donde esta la princesa? Le decía muy enojada Sailor Uranus a las cuatro

jóvenes llenas de polvo, justo en el momento en el que Tuxedo Mask había llegado con los pequeños los cuales estaba colocando en el suelo ya lejos del humo.

-Sigue adentro- Dice Sailor Mars que miraba con mucha preocupación el edifico

-¡Qué!- Exclama muy preocupado, se levanta del suelo – Ella ya debía de haber salido-las miro y comenzó a correr en busca de su amor. Cuando el edificio explota haciendo que todos salgan expulsados varios metros-¡Noooo!. Serena. Grita el señor del antifaz con lágrimas en sus ojos, sale corriendo desesperadamente hacia el edificio que se encontraba destruido y cubierto por las llamas las cuales eran incontrolables; pero es detenido al instante por dos fuertes guerreras, una de cabellera dorada, Sailor Uranus y la otra de cabellera castaña recogida en una cola de caballo, Sailor Jupiter.

-Suéltenme tengo que buscar a Serena suéltenme- les Exigió, ya no traía puesto su antifaz

-Detente Tuxedo Mask es muy peligroso. Decía la Sailor Mars, con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Suéltenme se los ordeno- Decía cada ves más furioso y desesperado dándoles a mostrar con más ímpetu lo fuerte que era, a cada instante se les hacia más difícil poder detenerlo.

El resto de las Sailors se comenzaron a levantar del suelo pidiéndole a Tuxedo Mask que se detuviera, Sailor Venus se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que este se quedara estático por unos segundos hasta que ya no pudo más con su dolor y se derrumbo cayendo al suelo de rodillas junto con las tres Sailors que se encontraban con el puesto que ninguna lo soltaba por el miedo a que tenían a que cometiera una locura.

-SERENA- Comenzó a gritar varias veces

Las Sailors se encontraban observando la terrible escena unos cuantos metros atrás de donde estaban ellos, hasta que ya no pudieron más y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas, dejando el descubierto todo su dolor

-SERENA SERENA SERENA- Seguía gritando el joven desesperado,

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse debido a la presencia de las nubes que cada ves se iban juntando más y más evitando así que los pocos rallos de sol que pasaban a través del humo desaparecieran, ya cubierto el cielo, pequeñas gotas de lluvia fueron cayendo rápidamente cubriendo a los presentes completamente con agua helada.

-Parece que la tierra esta llorando- Decía la gata negra mirando al cielo con lágrimas en sus ojos al gato blanco que se encontraba a su lado

-NO ME DEJES- Dijo el señor del antifaz en un grito tan fuerte que se escucho por todos lados, haciendo que el que lo escuchara sintiera y compartiera con él, su dolor , su sufrimiento.

-Serena por favor no me dejes- Volvió a decir el nombre de su amada pero esta ves con un tono más bajo, tan bajo que solo pudieron oír los que estaban junto a el.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios sugerencias o quejas

Christy amiga mía muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo te quiero mucho


	2. Regreso

Hola nuevamente, yo apenas empezando y pues ya de incumplida, soy un total desastre por que intente actualizar no pude, por un lado las montañas de tarea no me dejaron y por el otro la indecisión se apodero de mi y pues cuando eso me pasa no se como deshacerme de ella, es horrible lo rescribí tantas veces que ya ni se, pero por fin aquí esta, espero les guste.

**Mariaelena83** Gracias por leer el primer capitulo me alegra mucho que te halla gustado y pues no te puedo decir que viene por que sino no tendría chiste, pero pronto lo sabrás.

**Sarorichiva **Gracias por dejar tu comentario, y pues si pobre Darien creo que si estoy un poco loca, pero en fin, no se todavía que pasara con el futuro, pero espero que sigas leyendo para que lo descubras.

**Moonlove** Gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la demora

**Isis Janet** Gracias por léelo, no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que leerlo para descubrirlo.

**SaIlOr-DuLcE**. Gracias tu comentario y pues ya ves que cosas se le ocurren a uno, espero que sigas leyendo pese a la demora.

**Princessandra** Gracias. Que bueno que te gusto, me encanta tu sinceridad, espero no lo tires a la basura, y sigas leyendo

**Sailor chibimar**. Gracias por leer esta historia pues si Darien seguirá sufriendo un poquito más,

**Lorria** Gracias, y pues no puedo prometer nada.

**Nileve Kou** Amiga mía, te quiero mucho, no se que haría sin ti lastima que vives muy lejos, pero nada es perfecto, y pues no importa que no hallas sido la primera, mientras me apoyes, y pues desafortunadamente para ti y tu Seiya sufrirá mucho espero no me mates.

**little witch** Gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y pues no te puedo decir más tendras que leerlo.

jaz021. Gracias por tu review que bueno que te llamo la atención, espero sigas leyendo.

**Serytsu** Gracias por tu comentario, pues no te puedo decir mucho por que sino no tendría chiste, pero espero sigas leyendo.

**ESTRELLA**. Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y pues tratare de hacerlos más largos

**Kurochiki Yenran. **Hola gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y pues no ahí de que, espero que te guste igual este segundo cap.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, y pues si alguna de ustedes decide seguir leyendo este fic, se los agradeceré de todo corazón, hasta pronto.

**Capitulo II REGRESO**

Un convertible amarillo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su destino

-Ya a pasado bastante tiempo no lo crees- Decía una joven de cabellera aguamarina mientras observaba el paisaje

-Humm!- Decía la joven conductora muy molesta por el comentario de su acompañante

-Se que sigues molesta por lo ocurrido, pero es importante que hablemos con ellas Decía Michiru quine miraba el rostro de su acompañante

-Lo se- Decía Haruka aun más molesta.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del templo Hikawa

-Será mejor que las esperemos aquí- Decía una joven alta y morena de cabellera larga.

-Mamá Setsuna, crees que terminaran discutiendo otra vez- Decía una pequeña

joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-No lo sé Hotaru pero es mejor que estemos cerca para tranquilizar a Haruka-

-Mira ahí vienen- Señalando el auto que se acercaba velozmente

El automóvil se detuvo justo en frente de las chicas.

-Nos estaban esperando- Decía la joven de cabellera aguamarina.

-Si- Decía la pequeña de ojos violetas.

-Vamos Michiru entre más rápido entremos, mas rápido nos iremos- Dijo Haruka mientras salía del auto.

Y así las cuatro chicas se reunieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, ya estando frente al templo una de las jóvenes se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?- Decía Michiru la cual se encontraba solo unos pasos más adelante que su compañera.

-Lo sienten- observaba el cielo.

-Si- Asintieron las tres chicas que se encontraban a su lado.

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron las estábamos esperando- Decía una joven alta de cabellera castaña, la cual traía en sus manos una charola con pequeñas tasas de te junto con una jarra de la cual salía humo.

Las cuatro chicas que se encontraban mirando el cielo giraron sus rostros para ver a la persona que les estaba hablando.

-Lita, ¿Qué sucede?-Decía una joven de cabellera negra la cual iba saliendo de una habitación, junto con otra de cabellera azul.

-¡Chicas!- Dijeron las dos jóvenes a la ves, un pequeño momento de silencio se hizo presente, hasta que un fuerte relámpago lo corto.

-Será mejor que entremos al parecer pronto lloverá- las miro Michiru

Lita, Rei y Ami fueron las primeras en entrar a la habitación y detrás de ellas poco a poco fueron entrando Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludaron los dos gatos y un rubia la cual se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa de centro

-¡Hola!- contesto la pequeña de cabellera negra y ojos violetas.

Ya estando todas juntas comenzaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa a excepción de Hotaru que se había sentado en un pequeño banco y Haruka que se sentó en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, el cual daba justo hacia la entrada.

-Gustan un poco de té- Decía Lita mientras serbia en las pequeñas tasas.

-Si por favor- Fueron las palabras de Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru.

-¿Y tu Haruka?- Dijo Lita un tanto nerviosa

-No- Fue la respuesta de la joven que se encontraba en el sillón.

La lluvia por fin se hizo presente y junto con ella llego un joven alto de ojos azules y cabellera negra, su rostro era hermoso pero en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que había en su alma, Sus pasos eran lentos y firmes a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que rápidamente cubría su cuerpo. Subió las escaleras, cruzo el jardín, hasta llegar al templo y después de unos momentos se detuvo justo en e marco de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban las chicas

-¡Darien!- Dijeron todas a la vez.

-La mentó llegar tarde- Se disculpo el joven de cabellos negros como la noche.

-Pasa, siéntate- Dijo Rei, que se encontraba a un lado de él.

Darien le tomo la palabra a la joven y entro a la habitación y se sentó justo en medio de Haruka y Hotaru.

-Valla chicas si que las veo cambiadas- Decía Michiru con su tasa de té en las manos.

-No es para tanto- Decía Mina un tanto ruborizada.

-Ya han entrado a la universidad verdad- Decía la más joven de grupo.

-Si- Dijeron Mina, Lita. Amí y Rei a la ves.

-Yo no vine a hablar tonterías con ustedes- Dijo Haruka muy molesta levantándose del sillón.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Michiru y Darien puesto que ellos ya habían notado lo molesta que se encontraba.

-Tranquilízate Haruka- Decía la joven rubia de cabellera larga. La cual se encontraba ya tan bien de pie.

-Si Haruka por favor- Le pidió Michiru

-Se que sigues molesta con nosotras, pero, ya han pasado dos años- Decía Mina dirigiendo su mirada al piso

Michiru tomo a la rubia del hombro la cual tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. La joven termino por volver a tomar asiento al igual que las demás

-¿Qué es lo que han averiguado?. ¿Por qué no creo que sea una reunión social?-  
Dijo el joven muy serio, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la pequeña discusión.

Todas se quedaron calladas tras el comentario del joven, puesto que nadie quería hablar del tema eso les causaba mucho dolor.

-Bueno creo que yo comenzare. Durante estos dos años hemos estado investigando una extraña energía maligna que aparece y desaparece-Decía la gata negra mientras se abría paso entre el grupo de chicas.

-Por más que hemos tratado de dar con ella nos ha sido imposible porque cada vez que encontramos el sitio de donde proviene, y vamos ya no hay nada como si no existiera- Decía esta vez el gato blanco.

-Yo también he sentido una energía maligna muy poderosa, pero muy fugaz y por más que trato no he podido captar su aura- Decía la morena de cabellera negra.

-Nosotras también sentimos una energía muy poderosa- Comento Hotaru .

-¿Es la misma energía que sentimos aquella ves verdad?- Pregunto muy seriamente la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a la tasa de té que tenía en sus manos

-Así es, esa es la razón por la por la cual hemos venido- Decía Setsuna con vos firme y tranquila.

-Entonces esos seres con los cuales hemos estado peleando en todos estos años, si tienen que ver con esa extraña energía- Decía Lita con su mano en su barbilla.

-Si, pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor- Dijo por fin Haruka después de que se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación

-Es por los sucesos extraños que están ocurriendo Europa- Dijo Darien mientras observaba a Haruka.

-Sí. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en Europa? -Pregunta Ami un tanto confundida

-Últimamente han ocurrido sucesos extraños en diferentes países de Europa, y cada vez son más frecuentes- Decía la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunta Lita

-Nosotras viajaremos para investigar- Dijo Setsuna.

-Nosotras también iremos- Dijeron a coro las demás

-No. Dijo Darien mirando a las cuatro chicas, y estas lo miraron lo miraron sorprendidas por la respuesta de joven.

-¿Porqué no podemos ir?. Pregunta Mina muy molesta.

-Se están olvidando que también hay que proteger esta ciudad, que tal si es una trampa para alejarnos de aquí- Decía el joven muy calmadamente.

Las cuatro chicas quedaron calladas ante ese comentario puesto que el joven tenía razón.

-Es verdad, pero no se preocupen chicas nosotras nos encargaremos- Decía Hotaru regalándoles una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nos están diciendo esto? Es un poco extraño nunca han compartido sus planes con nosotras- Decía Rei con las manos en la mesa

-Ahí algo más no es así Haruka- Decía muy seguro el joven de cabellos negros clavando su mirada directamente en los ojos de la joven rubia de ojos verdes.

-Si. lo que ocurre es- Dijo Setsuna con un tono de tristeza . Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar es interrumpida por Haruka, todos voltearon a verla,

- Estoy segura de que ella está en alguno de esos lugares, así que recorreré todos para encontrarla- Michiru tomo de la mano a Haruka y esta la volteo a ver por unos instantes.

Darien se tenso totalmente no podía dejar de mirar a Haruka y por más que trataba de articular palabras no lo conseguía, las chicas solo se miraron unas a otras, tratando de entender lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

-Chicas, chicas- Decía fuerte mente la gata negra interrumpiendo la tensión existente, acto seguido todas la miraron, incluso Darien

-Sienten eso, es una energía muy poderosa que se acerca a gran velocidad- Decía el gato blanco,

Lita, Ami, Rei y Mina cerraron los ojos tratando de percibir lo que les decía el gato, Hotaru le dedica a Setsuna una mirada de complicidad y Darien voltea a ver a Michiru como queriendo preguntar algo, Michiru le devuelve la respuesta a su pregunta asiendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, así que Darien toma su taza de té y le da un sorbo restándole importancia a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, y por ultimo Haruka se hundió en su sillón con los brazos entrelazados.

-No puede ser- Dijo Mina muy sorprendida mirando a Rei.

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron de pie a la vez y los dos gatos se subieron a la mesa.

-Cada vez esta más cerca- Decía la gata negra.

-Parece que viene directo hacia nosotros- Dijo el gato negro

Las cuatro chicas salen de la habitación lo más rápido que pueden y detrás de ellas los dos gatos dejando atrás a cuatro chicas y un joven tomando té. Se posaron rápidamente en la entrada del templo para no mojarse, puesto que la lluvia no había parado pese a lo tarde que ya era.

Una luz se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaban ellas, las chicas junto con los gatos, la seguían con la mirada hasta que ya no pudieron más, porque esa luz se encontraba justo frente a ellas dejándolas deslumbradas por unos instantes.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo el rastro de esa luz segadora dejando al descubierto a tres jóvenes. Mina fue la primera en correr hacia ellos, después le siguieron Lita, Rei y Ami junto con los dos gatos.

-Yaten, chicos ¡que alegría!- Decía Mina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué bueno que regresaron?- Pregunto Rei muy contenta.

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí- Decía Ami tímidamente.

-Hola chicas me da mucho gusto volver a verlas- Decía Seiya divertido

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, el pequeño grupo estaba tan contento de estar nuevamente reunido que se olvidaron totalmente de la lluvia.

-Luna. Hola- Decía Yaten tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña y ruborizada gata negra y dejando a un Artemis un tanto molesto.

-Chicos a pasado tanto tiempo- Decía la joven de cabellera castaña.

-Es verdad, pero ya estamos aquí- Dijo el joven de larga cabellera y castaña

Todos seguían saludándose alegremente hasta que uno de los chicos comenzó mirar con un poco de dificultad por todos lados.

-Chicas, donde esta mi bombó- Dijo Seiya mirando a las chicas.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron la mirada, quedando estáticas sin palabra alguna. Los tres jóvenes las miraron confundidos no comprendían el cambio de actitud de las chicas.

-Es mejor que entremos está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte- Dijo la gata la cual ya estaba en el suelo junto a Artemis.

Así que los siete jóvenes y los dos gatos comenzaron a caminar velozmente hacia el templo Todos estaban empapados, habían estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-Voy a traer unas toallas, ustedes entren, no tardo- Dijo la joven de cabellera negra,

para después salir corriendo.

-Vamos chicos entremos- Decía la rubia muy alegre corriendo la puerta de la habitación

Comenzaron a entrar Mina y Artemis, después Ami y Lita junto con Luna, para así después dar paso a los tres jóvenes el primero en entrar fue Taiki después Yaten y por ultimo Seiya.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron perplejos ante lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, era algo que realmente no se lo esperaba.

Las cuatro chicas que habían permanecido en la habitación miraron fijamente a los tres jóvenes que estaban parados frente a ellos, Darien por otro lado observo rápidamente a al joven de cabellera plateada y de cabellera castaña como examinándolos, para después depositar su fría mirada en el joven de cabellera negra, por un momento los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero fue cortado el momento por un fuerte trueno, haciendo que Seiya fijara su mirada a otro lado, y Darien decide tomar la jarra y servirse un poco más de té. Las chicas ya esperaban esa reacción de sus amigas así que solo pensaban como suavizar aquel momento, a Mina se le cruzo una idea por su mente y cuando estaba a punto de expresarla.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Decía en un tono de voz muy arrogante Haruka desde su sillón.

-Demasiado tarde- Pensaba la rubia bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota

El primero en enfadarse ante la actitud de la joven fue Yaten

-Eso a ti no te importa- Decía Yaten retándolo con la mirada

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en este planeta, lárguense, regresen a donde pertenecen- Decía la rubia ya frene a ellos.

-Nosotros podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje tu no eres nadie para darnos ordenes- Decía Yaten aun más molesto.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre quién soy?- Haruka dibujo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

El joven de cabellera plateada ya no pudo más con su coraje y le soltó un fuerte golpe a Haruka, pero este es detenido por el alto joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos. Darien muy enojado le regresa el golpe dejado en el suelo al joven de ojos verdes, los dos hermanos miran al joven que estaba en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca así que se disponen a levantarlo.

-Darien yo me puedo defender sola- Le reclamo muy molesta Haruka molesta.

-Eso no importa- Dice Darien a Haruka mientras observaba a Yaten, el cual ya se encontraba de píe

-Y tu ¿quién eres?- Decía Taiki

-Por que te metes en lo que no te importa- Decía Yaten furioso, quitándose el pequeño rastro de sangre con su mano.

-El es el príncipe de la tierra, y le deben respeto- Dijo Haruka llena de superioridad

Taiki y Yaten se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de la pequeña a diferencia de Seiya que sabía muy bien quien era, aunque solo lo tuvo una vez frente a él, jamás podría olvidar su rostro, el era la persona que alguna vez vio en una fotografía junto al ser que más amaba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Decía Rei con tres pares de toallas en sus manos.

-Nada, es solo que nosotras ya nos vamos- Michiru tomo a Haruka de la

mano

-Si ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es que nos retiremos- Decía Setsuna a un lado de Hotaru.

-Pero todavía sigue lloviendo- Miro muy preocupada Rei hacia afuera

-No te preocupes el auto de papa Haruka está en la entrada del templo- Decía Hotaru tranquilamente desde su asiento.

Michiru comenzó a jalar suavemente del brazo a Haruka hacia la puerta, para después unírseles Setsuna y Hotaru. Las cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a cruzar el umbral de la puerta

-Nos veremos pronto- Decía Hotaru antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Yo también me retiro- Decía Darien fríamente, caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera mi mirarlas

-Toma- Rei le dio una sombrilla azul al joven que se marchaba.

-Gracias- Salió de la habitación

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, es solo…. Decía una muy apenada Ami

-No te preocupes, salió mejor de lo que imagine- Decía un muy nervioso Taiki, mientras que Yaten lo fulminada con la mirada.

-Oigan chicas- Decía Seiya, pero no pudo terminar su oración por que fue interrumpido por una melodía que provenía de afuera de la habitación.

Todos la escucharon y decidieron asomarse dejando al descubierto solo sus cabezas en el marco de la puerta.

El teléfono de Darien sonó justo antes de que saliera completamente del templo, con pesadez se decidió a contestar, mientras el pequeño grupo lo miraban curiosos.

-Bueno- Decía el joven. Su rostro serio cambio totalmente a uno de tristeza mientras escuchaba a la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Si, Adiós- termino la llamada guardo su celular en el bolso de su saco abrió la sombrilla y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién creen que le haya llamado?- Preguntaba Mina mirando aun hacía donde había desaparecido el joven.

-No lo sé pero parece ser algo importante, ya que se marcho muy rápido- Decía Lita

Las tres chicas asintieron afirmativamente a la vez.

-Espero que se encuentre bien. Dijo Ami a sus amigas.

-Chicas ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto el joven de cabellera castaña.

-Porqué dices eso, no está pasando nada- Mina nerviosa movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

-Ya Mina habla- Decía Yaten fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- Interrumpió la chica de cabellera negra

Ya estando todos juntos alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

-Yaten, estas bien- Decía Lita mirándolo.

-No fue nada- Decía el joven de cabellera plateada

-¿Chicas?- Decía el joven de cabellera negra

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?- pregunto Rei mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos

-¿Por qué no está mi bombón aquí? ¿Dónde está?- Les decía Seiya muy seriamente.

Las chicas se miraban unas a otras, como si se estuvieran pidiendo permiso para hablar ya que no podían evadir más el tema y mucho menos engañar a sus queridos amigos.

-¿Le paso algo a Serena? -Decía Taiki un poco alarmado debido al comportamiento de sus amigas

-Tenemos que decirles.-Dijo por fin Ami a sus amigas

-Ya hablen, ¿qué le paso a Serena?-Decía Yaten preocupado.

-Serena…-Decía Lita con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Habla!- Le exigió Seiya molesto

-Ella ya no esta con nosotros, ella…- Pero un fuerte golpe en la pequeña mesa no permitió que la joven rubia terminara.

_-__No puede ser, ella no- pensó el pelinegro_

-Seiya- Dijeron alarmados Taiki y Yaten.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, ES UNA MENTIRA, ELLA NO, NO PUEDE- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, a la vez cerraba más y más fuerte sus puños-Es una mentira ella no puede estar muerta.

-Fue hace dos años- Decía llorando la joven de cabellera negra.

-Nosotras no pudimos hacer nada- Decía la joven de cabellos azulados, la cual tenía su cabeza inclinada con la mirada perdida.

-Esa niña no puede estar muerta- Yaten se dejo caer sobre el suelo recargándose con sus manos

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No puede ser- Decía el joven de cabellera castaña –Es imposible-

-ES MENTIRA-Grito el joven de cabellera negra, para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Seiya regresa- Le suplico a gritos Rei

-Es mejor que lo dejemos solo no crees Rei- Decía la castaña poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Cómo pudo morir ella?- Decía Yaten totalmente consternado por la noticia.

-Lo mejor es que les contemos todo desde el principio- Los miro la joven rubia.

En otro lugar de la ciudad

Una mujer de cabellera azul se encontraba parada cerca de una ventana, observando la entrada, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio hasta que unos fuertes toques en la puerta lo rompieron, así que rápidamente se dirigió la mujer a abrirla.

-Lamento hacerte venir a estas horas- Decía una demacrada señora al hombre con paraguas que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.-Pasa por favor- Dijo gentilmente.

El joven cerró su paraguas y entro a la casa, cuando cruzo la puerta observo el pequeño pasillo el cual se encontraba repleto de cajas, tanto cerradas como abiertas.

-Ven acompáñame- Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras –No le hemos querido decir a nadie pero pronto nos mudaremos, solo falta firmar unos papeles para que nos entreguen la nueva casa- Contaba la mujer. Ya estando en la parte de arriba de la casa llegaron a una puerta, la mujer empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su falda hasta que saco una pequeña llave, abrió la puerta y entro, de tras de ella le siguió el joven, este se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, no se había atisbado de sus acciones desde que llego a esa casa, simplemente hizo caso a lo que amablemente le indico su acompañante.

-Este es- Decía un pálido joven ya consciente de sus actos

-Sí- Fue la respuesta de la mujer. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a un pequeño librero y prender una lámpara la cual se encontraba enzima de este.

El joven empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, observaba fijamente cada detalle, para poderla grabar en su mente, veía la cama, los muñecos, el estampado de las paredes, la pequeña mesa, el gracioso reloj de pollito, terminando en una foto, en la cual se encontraba el abrazando a una hermosa rubia

-Mi esposo no quiere que nos llevemos sus cosas, no quiero deshacerme de ellas pero no tengo otra opción. Por eso te llame, yo se lo mucho que Serena te amo y pues pensé que tal vez tu querrías algo, muchas de las cosas que ahí en este cuarto tiene mucho que ver con tigo, y pues si tu quieres puedes llevártelas- Decía tristemente.

-Yo…- Decía dudoso el hombre de cabellera negra

-Perdón por presionarte- Decía muy apenaba la linda mujer de cabellera azul.

-No, no es eso solo que me tomo desprevenido.-Decía el joven para tranquilizar a la señora que lo veía apenada.

-No ahí problema si te dejo solo-

-Ya estoy solo- Penso, soltando de sus labios una pequeña, pero sarcástica sonrisa –No hay problema-

-Surgía un inconveniente y tengo que salir, solo estaba esperando tu llegada-

-Discúlpeme, he sido un imprudente en venir a estas horas, me a tenido que esperar, no se puede ir sola es muy peligroso además la lluvia no ha parado-

-No te preocupes pediré un taxi, además creo que tienes cosas que pensar, y que mejor si no hay nadie en casa, y pues ya sabes si deseas algo tómalo, es tuyo- La mujer de cabellera azul salió de la habitación pero antes le regala una dulce mirada la cual es correspondida con una triste sonrisa.

Ya estando solo se dirigió hacia la fotografía que tanto había llamado su atención, la tomo entre sus manos para poder apreciarla mejor –Serena- dijo el joven con lagrimas en sus ojos

Un joven de cabellera negra corría sin rumbo –No puede ser, ella no puede estar muerta- Se decía una y otra ves el joven en su mente. Su cuerpo estaba todo mojado, sus lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia y su voz no se hacia presente, por más que lo intentaba gritarle las palabras no salían, el miedo lo inundaba.

____

Coloco el portarretratos en su lugar, y se dirijo a la ventana. Recargo su cabeza en el cristal, trataba de buscar la luna con la mirada –Todo es tan oscuro cuando tu no estás, Serena por que me dejaste solo-

Poco después un taxi se detuvo enfrente de la casa, comenzó escuchar pequeños ruidos que provenían del la planta baja de la casa , la señora Tsukino ya había salido y se dirigió hacia el taxi, el chofer salió del auto y abrió la puerta trasera dejando entrar a la señora, el chofer cerro la puerta, se subió al auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Sabes princesa este lugar está totalmente impregnado de ti, hace tanto que no entraba a este lugar- Se retiro de la ventana y se dejo caer en la cama, ya no pudo más, se dejo llevar nuevamente por su dolor, comenzó a moverse hasta quedar en posición fetal, sus brazos cubrían su rostro, con sus manos se agarraba fuertemente su cabello, el dolor era muy fuerte, el vació que sentía su corazón lo estaba consumiendo, su llanto era desgarrador –Serena mi princesa no puedo estar sin ti ya no puedo más, por favor ven por mi llévame contigo quiero estar a tu lado, Serena.-

____

Cada vez sus pasos se habían más lentos, su respiración era agitada, tenía la mirada perdida, en su cabeza se repetía la conversación que comenzó a tener con sus amigas hace apenas unas horas –Tal vez me estoy precipitando- Levanto su vista unos instantes para saber en dónde estaba, su mirada llena de confusión cambio totalmente a una de sorpresa, los nervios invadieron su cuerpo, sus manos estaban temblorosas. Su temerosa mirada se clavo en una ventana, su ojos le brillaron y la esperanza ilumino su corazón.

-Todo fue una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto- Decía aliviado –Pero no importa porque ella está ahí, mi bombón está en su habitación, ¿estará dormida?, creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar, pero quiero verla, quiero ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus lindos ojos, sentir su calidez aunque sea por un segundo, bombón sal quiero verte- Pensaba Ilusionado

El amanecer estaba comenzando, la lluvia había cesado, la débil luz de la habitación que se había encontrado prendida se apago, el corazón de un joven ilusionado comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez, su espera por fin tendría recompensa -Por fin podré verte de nuevo mi dulce bombón- Se había mantenido totalmente quieto frente a la habitación, sin importarle la lluvia, el frío, las horas, su ropa mojada, nada era comparado con tal de verla nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a Darien que traía entre sus manos una caja transparente repleta de cosas y un paraguas el cual colgaba de uno de sus brazos

-Por fin bom…- Pero no pudo terminar, debido a la impresión

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Pensó confundido el pelinegro

Darien cerró la puerta de la casa y comenzó a caminar lentamente, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamiento así que no se percato de la persona que tenía en frente, el paraguas cayo al suelo, causando que se detuviera, lo recogió miro hacia el frente y lo vio

-Seiya ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo fríamente mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo..yo.- El también lo miro hasta que algo en la caja que traía Darien llamo su atención –Ese oso, ese oso es- dijo casi inaudible, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia tras, frente a la mirada fría de Darien.-No puede ser- Miro a Darien, después miro la ventana de la habitación de Serena –Entonces quien estaba ahí era el- pensó

Darien salió completamente de la casa quedando a unos cuantos pasos de Seiya –No tienes nada que hacer aquí vete ya- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

Seiya lo observo solo un instante ya que su atención fue captada por un letrero que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, que decía SE VENDE. -¿Cómo no lo vi antes?- Sus ojos se llenaron al instante de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre un par de veces pero nada paso -Bombón ábreme soy yo Seiya- Suplicaba –Bombón abre por favor- Desesperado comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Darien se detuvo al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de casa de Serena -¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?- Dijo casi inaudible apretando fuertemente la caja que tenía entre sus brazos, retomando nuevamente su camino.

-Bombón- Lentamente se fue dejando caer al piso frente a la puerta sin dejar de golpearla –Por favor abre la puerta- Cada vez sus golpes eran más débiles más no su llanto

–Bombón. No, Serena por favor perdóname por no haber llegado antes, por favor perdóname mi dulce Bombón- Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido junto a la puerta rendido por el cansancio.

Continuara…

Por favor dejen sus comentarios quejas o sugerencias, aunque no lo acostumbren, gracias


	3. La llave del tiempo

Capitulo III

Hola nuevamente, lamento mucho la tardansa pero me fue imposible actualizar, me quede sin computadora, además de las montañas horribles de tarea que tenian no me daba tiempo para maás cosas que hacer, fue muy estresante este semestre pero por fin termino, y ya con computadora nueva estoy de regreso

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido este fic, espero no decepcionarlos

**Cosita rica **Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar y pues hay otras responsabilidades primero, y pues respecto a Darien no yo me lo quedo y lo consuelo. Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Mamora** Pues por ahí vas no estas nada perdida, a mí también me daban ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Respecto a la sorpresa que e tenía preparada saldra un poco más adelante. Gracias pordejar tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Cantella **Pues por ahí vaz, y pues todabía no se si voy a hacer un lemon en esta historia lo que si se esque por el momento no, tal ves más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario

**Nivele Kuo** Hola querida amiga,. Haruka y Darien no los odian, solo estan molestos por todo lo que esta pasando nada más, como que no llegaron en las mejores circunstancias, pues si Seiya no es el protagonista pero tiene mucho que ver en esta historia amiga y pues desafortunadamente para ti si todabia lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito más. Espero pronto te conectes y podamos platicar vale.

**Isis Janet **Me alegra que te guste, jijiji soy mala tendras que leer para saber que va a pasar

Espero que te guste este capitulo

**P****ss. **Si esta un poco triste. Gracias leerlo , espero te guste este cap.

**P****ame **que buen ote que haya gustado, eso lo sabras en los siguientes capitulos

**ALEJANDRA N.**que bueno que te gusto, penso igual que tu ya les tocaba sufrir a ellos, epsero te guste este cap

**Aerithsephy. **Me alegra que te guste, a ver que te parece este

**I****sabel **Si es un tema triste por el momento no lo habra jijiji tenfras que seguir leyendo

**Milly**Si van a sufrir todabia un poco más, muchas gracias por tuscomentarios**  
****Ashamed Kawaii** Hola amiga aunque lo mates en tus pensamientos eso nunca va a pasar jajaja. Trate de hacerte caso en tus consejos a ver que tal sale

**Eldi **No estas tan perdida más o menos por ahí va, gracias por tu comentario

**Jazz** Jiji si tarde mucho otra vez pero estoy de regreso, epsero te guste este cap

**Serena de chiba **casi casi por ahí vas, que bueno que te gusto espero este nuevo capitulo te guste también

**Capitulo III La llave del tiempo**

Grandes nubes negras cubrían por completo el cielo hermoso cielo nocturno, fuertes relámpago iluminaban de ves en ves la ciudad. Una joven rubia de ojos azules, iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad –Yaten- Gritaba una y otra ves.

-Mina- Dijo un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes que se encontraba parado frente a un gran edificio abandonado a media construcción

Su respiración era muy agitada, coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas y dio un suspiro

– ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Dijo un poco más calmada

-…- Miraba detenidamente el edificio

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se acerca al joven tomándolo delicadamente del hombro

-El estuvo aquí- Mirando aun el edificio el cual se ilumino por un momento debido a las luces delanteras de un coche que iba pasando

-En serio- Dijo sorprendida

Yaten solo afirmo levemente con la cabeza, Mina miro solo un momento la gran construcción que tenia en frente ya que pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

-Yaten, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya esta comenzando a llover- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-No, yo quiero seguir buscando- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-Espera Yaten-Tomo su mano –Se que estas preocupado, pero lo mejor es que vallamos con las chicas, tal ves ellos ya sepan algo, no ahí que precipitarnos anda vamos - Dijo dulcemente. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban bajo una fuerte lluvia.

–No me toques- La miro con despreció

–¡Yaten!- Dijo confundida –Anda vamos- Toma de nuevo su mano

-Te dije que no me tocaras- la chica cayó al suelo debido al brusco movimiento que hizo al soltarse del agarre de la rubia. –No se que haces aquí, yo no te pedí que me acompañaras, solo eres un estorbo, no sirves para nada- Dijo con mucho rencor

Mina que seguía aun en el suelo se acomodo frente a el,–¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?- A punto de llorar – Si estoy aquí con tigo es, por que, creí que si buscabamos entre los dos seria más fácil encontrar a Seiya-

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo., No quiero a mi lado ah alguien como tu- A pesar de sus palabras frías en sus ojos se notaba una infinita tristeza y dolor.

La rubia se levanto, agacho la cabeza y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho –Me odias verdad –Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, las cuales se perdían con la lluvia

La miro a los ojos -No lo se- Dijo secamente, apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado de Mina.

-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos- Dijo casi en un susurro, su mirada la tenía fija en algún punto del suelo

Yaten la tomo del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que quedara frente a él –Eso no es cierto, ustedes no la protegieron- Le gritaba, cada ves la apretaba más fuerte

-Eso no es verdad- Lo miro con furia, trataba de soltarse –Suéltame me lastimas-Al mirarlo se topo sus unos ojos cubiertos por lagrimas

-Por su culpa ella esta muerta-Apretó aún más

Con dificultad se soltó –No es cierto- Llorando le grito con todas sus fuerzas –No fue nuestra culpa, nosotras no podíamos hacer nada para salvarla- Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre el piso, su largo y mojado cabello se arrastra en el piso

-Es exactamente por eso es que murió, por que ustedes no hicieron nada- Le decía con severidad. Discretamente trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, pero fue en vano ya que se encontraba totalmente mojado

-Tienes razón- Aun se encontraba en la misma posición –Nos dimos por vencidas, le dimos la espalda a lo que más queríamos-Dio un fuerte golpe en el piso –Fuimos unas cobardes, no merecíamos tener a alguien como ella a nuestro lado- Su llanto era desgarrador –Ella nunca lo hubiera hecho- Dijo débilmente entre sollozos Yaten la miro confundido.

-Yaten- Se escucho una voz masculina. El joven volteo para ver quien lo llamaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Tenía frente a él a tres jovencitas con impermeables y a un joven alto que se cubria con una sombrilla

-Mina- Las tres chicas corrieron hacía donde se encontraba su amiga que aun estaba en el suelo, se inclinaron hasta la altura de su amiga. La rubia levanto su cabeza y las miro.

-¿Qué tienes?- Dijo preocupada Lita. Mina le abrazo, causando que se sentara en el suelo, la tenia entre sus brazos llorando amargamente

-Mina- Dijeron con tristeza sus otras dos amigas

El alto joven con sombrilla se acerco a Yaten -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Decía con severidad, miraba el brazo moreteado de Mina

Yaten miro a Mina un momento –Nada que importe- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse ante la atenta mirada de los presentes

Taiki se acerco a las chicas –Toma- Le dio su paraguas a Ami –Lleven a Mina a su casa- Dijo con frialdad

-Y tu qué vas a hacer Taiki- Dijo Ami, se levanto y quedo frente a el.

-Voy a seguir buscando a Seiya- Su mirada era fría

-Voy con tigo- Se acerco a él

-No- Dijo en seguida –ve con ellas- dijo con indiferencia, mientras se alejaba de la chica

-Taiki- El joven se detuvo un momento, Ami dio un paso al frente –Taiki- Giro levemente su cabeza, pero no la miro, regreso a su posición y siguió su camino.

Ami regreso con su amigas las cuales ya se encontraban de pie –Vamos-Dijo Reye, Ami asintió con la cabeza, las cuatro chicas emprendieron su camino

Dos hermosas mujeres se encontraban bebiendo té dentro de la estancia de una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad

-Todo se encuentra listo- Dijo una rubia de cabello corto. Coloco su taza sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella, se recargo en el sofa, coloco su cabeza sobre el respaldo, y fijo su mirada en el techo

-¿Les vamos a avisar a las chicas?- Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera aguamarina, miraba las fuertes gotas se estrellaban en la ventada que se encontraba a un lado del sofá

-Han de estar muy ocupados con esos, así que no creo que les importe mucho- Dijo con fastidio

-Estas celosa- Dijo con picardía

La fulmino con la mirada

-Bueno. Yo solo decía- Dijo con inocencia, tomo la taza de te y le dio un sorbo

Haruka se acerco a la chica con una pequeña vena en la frente –Michiru-

A lo lejos se escucho un estruendoso rayo que opaco un poco el estrepitoso golpe proveniente de la entrada de la casa. Ambas se levantaron de su asiento, se miraron un momento y corrieron. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, dos siluetas se encontraban paradas justo en el umbral de ella. Un relámpago surco el cielo e ilumino un par de figuras.

-Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn- Dijeron a coro Haruka y Michiru

Sailor Saturn se sostenía con ambas manos de su baculo, mientras que Sailor Pluto lo hacia solo con una, ambas estaban completamente mojadas y tenían heridas de diferentes dimenciones por todo su cuerpo y rostro

-¿Qué les paso, por que están así?- Dijo con preocupación Haruka.

-Nos atacarón- Contesto Sailor Saturn,

-En la puerta del tiempo- Dijo Sailor plut quien perdio su transformación y cayó inconsiente al suelo.

-Setsuna- Haruka corrio a socorrerla. Mientras que Michiru auxiliaba a Sailor Saturn que trataba de acercarse al cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre el suelo

En un lujoso y oscuro departamento en el centro de la ciudad

-Creí que te quedarías con ellas- Dijo fastidio una voz varonil

-Y yo creí que seguirías buscando a Seiya, hasta por debajo de las piedras- Contesto de mala gana

-Se mueve muy rápido y con esta tormenta me cuesta más trabajo rastrearlo-Prendió la luz y lo miro.

Taiki se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal que daba hacia un balcón, sentado en una silla, recargaba sus brazos y cabeza en el respaldo, mirando la lluvia caer –Habremos hecho bien en regresar a la tierra- Dijo afligido

-Toma-Le aventó una toalla que le cayó en la cabeza.

Se la quito con brusquedad –Gracias- Sin despegar la vista del ventanal

-Deberías de quitarte esa ropa mojada, estas estropeando la alfombra-

Taiki se levanto un poco de la silla y observo el lugar –Este lugar es un asco, creo que un poco de agua no le caerá nada mal- Dijo con burla.

Todo el departamento se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, el foco que iluminaba la estancia prendía y apagaba repentina mente, los sillones se encontraban cubiertos por sabanas las cuales ya no eran blancas si no grices, la alfombra tenia una inmensa capa de polvo, las lámparas de las esquinas se encontraban tiradas, el jarrón que alguna ves adorno la mesa de centro se encontraba roto, las repisas que anteriormente habían sido para colocar sus reconocimientos misicales ahora estaban en el suelo reposando sobre la pared, los bancos del desayunador estaban sin respaldo, o sin una pata, las alacenas de la cocina estaban abiertas, dejando ver vasos rotos, uno que otro plato, los cajones se encontraban medio abiertos y otros ya ni siquiera estaban.

-Tienes razón, no me había fijado de lo horrible que se encuentra este lugar- Decia lleno de asco –tendremos que hacer algo-

-En verdad te importa- dijo con poco interés. Volvió a mirar la lluvia caer

Yaten lo observaba mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla, -Deberías decir lo que piensas en ves de comportarte de esa manera tan absurda- Se coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuello y molesto se cruzo de brazos

-No se que hacer, cuando llegamos me dio mucha alegría volver a verlas, pero ahora no se que siento cuando estoy con ellas- Aprieta con fuerza la toalla que tenia en sus manos

-Yo no quiero estar aquí, me molesta estar a lado de ellas- Dijo con frialdad.

-No pensé que te doliera tanto- Lo miro

-No - Dijo apenado –Es solo que creo que lo mejor es regresar, nuestra princesa debe saber que paso con la princesa de la luna- evadio el tema

-No- Se escucho con fuerza desde la entrada del departamento, ambos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos.

-Seiya- Dijeron a coro. Yaten langidecio al verlo dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente hacia sus costados y Taiki se levanto de su asiento con rapidez.

Se encontraba todo mojado, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, su cuerpo se veía más delgado, su rostro estaba demacrado y ojeroso y pequeños rasguños y raspones tenía por todo el cuerpo

-¿En donde andabas, estábamos muy preocupados?- Taiki se acerco

-Te estuvimos buscando por toda la ciudad- Dijo con molestia –Pero ahora que estas aquí podremos planear mejor nuestro regreso- Se quedo pensativo

-No- volvió a decir –Yo no me iré de este planta sin antes ver a mi bombón, si quieren vayanse ustedes-

-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo, no tiene caso que estemos aquí, ella esta muerta, ella ya no existe- Lo sujeto de la playera

-Ya lo se no tienes por que repetirlo- lo miro a los ojos –Es solo que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos- Yaten lo soltó al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Seiya- Dijo con lastima –Yo no podría hacerlo- Pensó. Se llevo su dedo pulgar a la boca y mordió su uña, tenía miedo de ver que todo lo que habían dicho era cierto

-Esta bien- Taiki saco su celular, marco un numero –Hola-

Dentro de una gran habitación se encontraban sentadas en unos pequeños sillones Haruka y Hotaru frente a una enorme cama donde yacía dormida Setsuna

-Al parecer la fiebre a sedido un poco- Decía Michiru que se encontraba parada a un lado de la gran cama

-Me alegra- Dijo Hotaru aliviada undiendose en el sillon. Traia el cabello mojado y una pijama de color azul.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Haruka quien se recargo sobre uno de los brazos del pequeño sillón y la miro fijamente

-Antes de irnos, quiso intentar abrir el portal del tiempo, pero solo que esta ves con un método diferente al que habitualmente usa- Relataba Hotaru ante la tenta mirada de Haruka y Michiru que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama

-¿Cuál método?- pregunto Haruka

-Quizo intentar utilizar la llave del tiempo-

-¿La llave del tiempo?- Dijeron a ambas jovenes a la vez

-Así es. Es la llave que utilizaba Rini para venir del futuro, no se porque mama Setsuna la tenia- Contesto Hotaru llena de tristeza

-Y funciono- Dijo con suevidad Michiru

Afirmo con la cabeza –Si, ella me pidio que me quedara, pero yo tome su mano antes de que desapareciera y juntas llegamos a la puerta del tiempo-

-Pudo abrirla- Haruka y Michiru se levantaron de su asiento y se pusieron en frente de Hotaru la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Si-

-La vieron- Dijo Haruka

-No- Ambas chicas se dejaron caer al suelo frente a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos llorosos –Cuando ibamos a cruzar la puerta para ir al futuro aparecieron varias docenas de demoniosque bloquearon la entrada y nos atacaron

-Y ¿cómo fue que escaparon?- pregunto Haruka que tenia la mirada fija en el piso

-Aun no lo entiendo, estaban a punto de matarnos pero de repente desaparecieron

-Desaparecieron- reafirmo desconsertada Michiru

-Ni siquiera estaban los demonios que matamos-

-¿Como fue que regresaron?- pregutunto Haruka

**FlashBack**

Una espesa neblina inundaba el lugar, imposivilitando por completo la visibilidad

-Sailor plut ¿Dónde estas?-

-Por aquí- respondio una debil voz

-Sailor plut- la niebla se dispersaba lentamente dejando visible el lastimado cuerpo de la guerrera que yacía medio inconciente sobre el suelo, su cetro de grantate estaba tirado a unos cuantos metros de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- also su rostro y la miro. Su hermoso cabello negro se encontraba enmarañado, su uniforme estaba desgarrado y numerosas heridas cubrian sus piernas, brazos y rostro, se apoyaba fuerte mente a su báculo, caminando a pasos lentos

-En serio- Dijo incredula, se hincó a su lado –Puedes levantarte o quieres que te ayude-

-Creo que puedo- Con dificultad se puso de rodillas, se sostenia con sobre sus manos, mientras que Sailor Saturn se levanto y tomo el cetro

-Toma- Se lo ofrecio

-Gracias- Lo tomo, se recargo en el y se levanto con lentitud y dificultad

-Es mejor que regresemos, estas muy…-

-No- la interrumpio, dejandola sorprendida –Tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo- comenzó a caminar

-¿Pero?- La siguio

Poco a poco la gran puerta con las diferentes faces de la luna incrustadas en ella, se fue haciendo visible, y ya estando frente a ella

-¿Por qué esta cerrada?- se pregunto la Sailor de cabellera verde

-Tal vez se cerro decido a la pelea- Miraba la gran puerta cerrada

-Eso es imposible, la puerta no se abre, ni se cierra a menos que yo lo haga- comentaba confundida-

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estubiste aquí, puede que el lazo que hay entre tú y este lugar este inestable-

-No, eso tampoco puede ser posible- Decía preocupada

-Vuelvela a abrir- la animo

-Si- la miro unos instantes y le sonrio. Extendio con una mano hacia lo alto el cetro de granate, despues lo tomo con ambas manos, le dio par giros ylo extendio nuevamente hacia lo alto. Pequeñas esferas luminosas se dirigieron hacia la cerradura de la puerta, la cual se ilumino por unos instantes y despues regreso a la normalidad-¿por qué no sucede nada?- Exclamo horrorizada

-Sailor plut- la tomo por el hombro, pero se solto bruscamente

-Una ves más- Lo intento una, otra y otra vez, pero la puerta no se abrio

-Por favor Sailor Plut detente- le suplico, se encontraba muy debil y agüitada, sostenía con todas sus fuerzas su baculo para poder mantenerse en pie

-Porque- grito, dejo caer su cetro y corrio hacia la puerta, pero al momento de tocarla una extraña fuerza la saco volando varios metros lejos de ella, con dificultad se volvio a levantar y camino nuevamente hacia ella.

-Espera- Grito desesperada, pero fue demaciado tarde ya que nuevamente salio volando la guerrera de cabellera verde

-Porque, porque no te abres- grito desde el suelo, se levanto y volvio a caminar hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara unas fragiles brazos rodiaron su cuerpo

-Ya no mas- la miro –por favor te lo ruego, detente- sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas –Ahí que regresar-

La miro -Si- dijo debilmente entre sollozos

-Vamos-le sonrio con trista y ambas guerreras se alejaron del lugar

**Fin del Flashback**

-Porque- Se escucho en toda la habitación

-Setsuna- se colocaron velozmente alrederdor de la cama

-Mamá…- se quedo al pie de la cama

-La fiebre regreso- miro a Haruka –Esta ardiendo- decia alarmada

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Haruka preocupada

-Y si la metemos a la bañera- propuso Hotaru

-Buena idea- Haruka tomo entre sus brazos a Setsuna, que hizo un gesto de dolor al ser movida

-Por aquí- Dijo Michiro que mantenia una puerta abierta

-Si- Se dirigio hacia ella, seguida por la pequeña de cabellos negros

Era una fria mañana en donde solo pequeños rayos de luz se colaban entre las nuves negras. Tres chicas se encontraban paradas frante a una gran puerta de de barrotes dorada

-Buenos días chicas- Saludo una morena de cabellera negra, que traia puesto una abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Buenos días- saludaron las tres chicas a la vez

-Aun no han llegado- pregunto Reye

-No-. Contesto Ami, la cual traia unos jeans y un sweter blanco y una smbrilla en la mano de color azul

-Es muy raro, no lo creen chicas- Expreso Mina. La cual traia un pants amarillo y una pequeña chamarra del mismo color

- Miren ahí vienen- DijoLita la cual traia una falda larga de color verde y una blusa rosa de manga larga y una sombrilla dde color verde

-¿creen que esto este bien?- Pregunto Ami

-Hola- saludo secamente el mas alto del trio

-Hola- respondieron las cuatro chicas a la vez

-¿Estan seguros?- Pregunto Ami

-Es lo mejor- RespondioTaiki, traia unos jeans, un sweter colo arena y una sombrilla de color negro en su mano

-Pero…- Dijo Mina quien miraba al joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que sencontraba a un lado de Taiki

-Estoy bien Mina-Su rostro estaba demacrado, unas marcadas ojerasse encontraban debajo de sus ojos, la sudadera se encontraba muy arrugada al igual que su pants, sus tenia estaban gastados y sucios

-Anda vamos- Apresuro un molesto Yaten, su rostro se encontraba endurecido por el enojo, traia puesta una chamarra gris, unos jeans y un paraguas negro en mano

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer y cuatro sombrillas se abrieron a la vez.

-es por aquí-dijo Lita. comenzo a caminar a lado de Mina, seguido por Ami y Reye, despues Yaten, Taiki y hasta el final Seiya el cual solo se coloco el gorro de su sudadera.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo durante varios minutos

-Pero si, es…-Mina se detubo bruscamente

-¿Qué ocurre?. Pregunto Ami desconserta tras ellas.

-Darien- Dijo Raye. Taiki y Yaten también se detubieron y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos

Se encontraba parado bajo la lluvia mirando fijamente una pequeña lapida

-Porque se detubieron?- Pregunto Seiya que se encontraba hasta atrás del grupo,

lentamente se iba acercando a ellos

Darien los miro unos instantes, despues miro la lapida y comenzo a caminar en dirección contraria al pequeño grupo

-Darien- Dijo Seiya. Se detubo al escuchar su nombre y volteo –Maldito-corrio hasta él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro precipitandolo al suelo –Porque no la cuidaste- le grito con todas su fuerzas

Continuara….

Gracias nuevamente por leer este fic cualquier duda,a claracion, comentario sugerencia lo que sea, dejen su review, y con gusto les contestare o por lo menos hare el intento, para mi son muy importantes

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia a vecesse me pasanp ero estoy intentando mejorar.

Prometo ya no tardar tanto, estoy de vacaciones y pues con compu nueva todo es mas facil

Hasta pronto


	4. Gracias

**Hola a todos ya estoy de regreso creo yo no me tarde tanto como otras veces pero me es muy difícil hacerlo rápido porque pues la verdad sí medio mensa para escribir y me trabo cada rato, y pues luego están los deberes. Según yo dije ya estoy de vacaciones tendré tiempo para escribir, pero por un lado me distraigo y pues luego con mi niña (perro) enserio me costaba trabajo porque me exigía su atención y pues era mi adoración n pero lamentablemente ya murió eso si me deprimió me siento una acecina por que la tuvieron que dormir, sé que es lo mejor porque ya estaba sufriendo pero de todos modos siento horrible y pues si me deprimió bastante, y pues eso no ayuda a concentrarse y pues lamentablemente el tiempo pasa y ya estoy en la escuela nuevamente, espero con todo mi corazón que no me dejen una montaña de tarea como el semestre pasado, eso sería horrible y muy estresante aunque lo admito me gusta mi carrera jijiji creo que ya me debralle bastante. **

**Espero les agrade este capítulo y gracias por leer me hacen muy feliz que les guste mi historia **

**Gracias **

**Jaz021** me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia a mi también me encanta, lo de las puerta del tiempo lo explicare más adelante, gracias por leer y espero te guste el siguiente capitulo

**Isis Janet **Gracias por leer y pues respecto a si Serena está muerta ya lo descubrirás muy pronto y pues respecto a lo que le paso a Hotaru y Setsuna solo te puedo decir que fue la misma persona que las ataco al principio del historia, pero los detalles los tendrás muy pronto

**Ashamed Kawaii** Mendiga jajaja terminara muy golpeado tu Seiya mi Darien es duro de roer así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones e, ya verás todo lo que le espera jajaja espero te guste este cap. y sobre todo que lo puedas leer pronto

**MARIAELENA83** Gracias por leer me haces muy feliz, espero te guste y pues la verdad todavía no me decido así que tendrás que averiguarlo

**Karibonita** Amiga mía yo opino totalmente igual que tú Darien es el mejor y claro que daría la vida por su amada, bueno espero te guste este cap.

**Serena de chiba. **Si Seiya entenderá que Darien la ama muchísimo y que es muy importante para él, pero pues todavía va a tardar para que las cosas se arreglen espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por leer

**CAPITULO IV GRACIAS**

-Darien- Dijo Seiya. Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volteo –Maldito-corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro precipitándolo al suelo –Porque no la cuidaste- le grito con todas su fuerzas

-Tú, tuviste la culpa- le gritaba a Darien mientras trataba de incorporarse –Por qué no la protegiste- le recrimino, mientras que Darien que ya se había levantad, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar ante la atónita mirada de Seiya



-Seiya- le llamaron desesperados

-Por qué no dices nada- le reclamo, ya se había alejado unos pocos pasos

-Si tú en verdad la hubieras amado la hubieses salvado- Darien se detuvo en seco y todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos, Seiya satisfecho dejo salir una risa burlona, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

-Como te atreves a decir eso- lo tomo del brazo con brusquedad y el pelinegro se giro para verlo, pero se encontró con un puño cerrado directo a su rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que al instante dejo visible un rastro de sangre –Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera- Le dijo con furia y le dio otro golpe en la cara causando que se tambaleara y que la sangre saliera con mas fluidez

-Si lo soy, soy alguien que la amaba- Le dio un golpe en el estomago que causo que se inclinara debido al dolor. Mientras que Seiya se acercaba y lo tomaba del cabello y estampaba su rodilla en su cara, Darien se irguió rápidamente hacia tras y escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca, mientras que Seiya le dejaba ir otro fuerte golpe, pero Darien la esquivo y en seguida de dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago y luego un codazo en la cara haciendo que Seiya se fuera de lado. Ya no razonaban y mucho menos escuchaban las voces que les rogaban que se detuvieron solo se dejaban llevar por su dolor e ira que en ese momento sentían

-Por favor Darien- Suplió Mina

-Tú no eres así- Dijo Rei

Pero Darien las ignoraba mientras le soltaba dos feroces golpes en la cara en Seiya

-Por favor, Yaten, Taiki hagan algo- Les rogó Ami.

Yaten trato de acercarse a Seiya pero…

-No se metan- Les exigió entre cortadamente mientras era golpeado por Darien en la cara

-Pero Seiya- Exclamo alarmado Taiki

Seiya logro esquivar uno de los goles de Darien y le estampo uno en las costillas, pero este solo se tenso y le dejo caer un tremendo golpe a Seiya lanzándolo contra una lápida que se movió debido al golpe

-Ya vasta- Grito Ami desesperada dejando caer su paraguas

-Seiya Detente- Le rogo Taiki

-Seiya- Le grito con enojo Yaten

Seiya se levanto en seguida y se dejo ir nuevamente contra Darien, se golpeaban con fuerza mutuamente, no se podía decir quien estaba más herido ya que la lluvia no lo permitía. Seiya 

agitado trato de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero Darien le gano y lo estrelló de nuevo contra la misma lápida

-Maldito- Le grito con furia a Darien –Te odio-

-Seiya que no ves lo que hiciste- Le grito lleno de furia Yaten

Seiya que trataba de incorporarse reacciono por un momento y se giro para ver con que se había estrellado y se encontró con una lápida quebrada debido al resiente golpe, tenia gravada una inscripción la cual todavía se podía entender y decía Serena Tsukino descanse en paz

-No- Exclamo horrorizado, se encontraba sonteniendose con sus manos sobre el suelo, estaba completamente paralizado, ya nada le importo solo leía una y otra vez el nombre grabado

Darien al ver la terrible escena, relajo su cuerpo, medio se limpio la sangre que salía de a un lado de su boca, para después dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados, se sentía culpable, ya que él pensaba casi de la misma manera que el joven que yacía frente a la tumba de la mujer que amaba

-Darien- Se le acerco Rei, pero él no la miro, tenía su mirada fija en el joven destrozado

-Seiya- Se le acercaron sus hermanos, trataban de levantarlo pero este parecía pegado al suelo no se movía por más que lo jalaban

-Darien estas bien- Le dijo Ami

Pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Mientras las chicas miraban preocupadas a Darien, Taiki y Yaten ya habían logrado levantar a su hermano

-Seiya- Trato de acercarse Mina, pero, la severa mirada de Yaten la intimido

-No debieron traerlos- Dijo Darien con frialdad mientras las miraba

-Nosotros se los pedimos- Le contesto Taiki con tristeza al mirar la tumba quebrada

-Lo sentimos- Dijo Mina –Así no debió ser- Miro suplicante a Darien, pero este solo la ignoro

-Darien- Dijo Ami entre susurros y este la miro –Ellos tienen tanto derecho a venir aquí como nosotros, ellos eran sus amigos-

-No hay razón para que estén aquí- le contesto inexpresivo y miro la lapida, mientras los tres jóvenes sorprendidos lo miraron

-Ella era muy importante para nosotros, así que tenemos todo el derecho- Le grito Yaten

-Es cierto- Respondió – Ellos son sus amigos, no los míos, así que ustedes saben lo que hacen- Las miro con desprecio, después miro la lapida y se fue



-Eso es muy injusto Darien- Le grito Lita, pero él no le hizo caso siguió caminando hasta perderse entre la fuerte lluvia

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo Taiki que junto a Yaten sostenía con dificultad a Seiya el cual casi no podía mantenerse en pie debido a los graves golpes, con lentitud empezaron a caminar dejando a las cuatro chicas solas bajo la lluvia mirando la tumba que tenían en frente

-Perdónanos Serena- Fue la débil voz de Mina que se logro percibir entre los pequeños susurros que se escuchaban distorsionados por la lluvia

-Setsuna estás segura- Decía Michiru desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación

-Estoy bien- Contesto Setsuna mientras arreglaba su ropa en una maleta

-Tus heridas aun no se cierran- Dijo Haruka, se encontraba a un lado de Michiru

-Ya no sangran- Las miro –No podemos retrasar más este viaje- Se les acerco –No lo aremos por nada ni por nadie- Sentencio

-Entonces que así sea- Respondió Haruka y se retiro de la habitación

-El avión sale dentro de seis horas- Michiru tomo la perilla y cerró la puerta

Setsuna la encontrarse ya sola se dirigió hacia su cama, se sentó con dificultad y comenzó a revisar sus vendajes

-Al parecer ya se cerraron las heridas-Suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro. Mientras que Haruka y Michiru se alejaban de la habitación por el pasillo

-¿En verdad no les diremos nada?-Le pregunto Michiru desconcertada

-No tiene caso, a ellas no les interesa- Dijo con desprecio

-Y a él- Dijo con tristeza

-Le deje un mensaje- Respondió torpemente

Michiru se detuvo frente a una ventana, no se podía ver casi nada debido a que las fuertes gotas que se estrellaban en esta no permitían una buena visibilidad –Espero no sea solo una ilusión- limpio con su mano el vidrio empañado

-No lo será- Dijo con seguridad, la tomo el hombro y ella la mira y la rubia le sonrió



Se abrió la puerta de un pequeño departamento y por ella entro Darien, cerró la puerta aventó sus llaves a una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, se quito el saco, miro el teléfono, oprimió el botón de la contestadora y se tumbo en su cama

-Darien ya está grabando, anda apúrate- Se escucho una dulce voz que se reía

-Hola. Estas hablando a la casa de Darien Chiva, por el momento no me encuentro, por favor deja tú mensaje- Se escucho nervioso

-Vez que no fue tan difícil amor- Se rio nuevamente –Aunque deberías de haber dicho… ¡Ahí no! Grave todo- dijo alarmada

-Primer mensaje- Se escucho la fría voz femenina de la contestadora

-Hola Darien, soy Andrew, este es el trigésimo mensaje que te dejo, por favor ven a verme pronto al Crow para que hablemos o por lo menos háblame, Adiós- Se escucho el corto

-Segundo mensaje-

-Darien soy yo nuevamente háblame- Corto

-Tercer mensaje-

-Darien si no me hablas iré a tu departamento y te pateare el trasero. Así que háblame estaré en el Crown hasta tarde- Se inclino para levantarse

-Cuarto mensaje- Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama

-Darien, soy Haruka, solo hablo para informarte que hoy partiremos, por favor ni se te ocurra intentarlo, tú te tienes que quedarte aquí, es necesario que lo hagas, prometo tenerte informado. No sé cuando regresaremos así que no te preocupes, y en serio Darien, no lo intentes ni si quiera te pares por el aeropuerto porque si no yo misma te regresare arrastrando. Hasta pronto-

Darien se levanto de golpe y se acerco al teléfono y descolgó, pero al escuchar que no terminaba la grabación lo volvió a colgar

-Quinto mensaje-

-A por cierto, nos les dijimos nada a esas, así que no te sorprendas al ver que ellas como siempre no saben nada-

-Fin de los mensajes-

Darien tomo el teléfono y marco, pero nadie le contesto, después de un par de intentos se dio por vencido y borro todos los mensajes, apretó el botón de saludo inicial y se tumbo nuevamente en la cama

-Darien ya está grabando, anda apúrate- Se escucho nuevamente la dulce voz



-Hola. Estas hablando a la Casa De Darien Chiva, por el momento no me encuentro, por favor deja tú mensaje-

-Vez que no fue tan difícil amor- Se rio nuevamente –Aunque deberías de haber dicho… ¡Ahí no! Grave todo-

-No hay mensajes-

-Serena- susurro, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre las sabanas

-Si que te dio fuerte- De decía Yaten mientras revisaba todas las heridas que tenía en su rostro

-No molestes- Le dijo lleno de furia

-Aquí está el botiquín- Dijo Taiki, traía una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos abierta -¿Con esto bastara?-

Yaten se acerco y la miro –Espero que sí- Tomo el alcohol y el algodón y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Seiya -Te va arder- Dijo con malicia pero Seiya se mantuvo firme y se aguanto el dolor

-Fue un error regresar-Dijo Taiki y ambos jóvenes lo miraron

-No lo sé- Dijo dudoso Yaten

-No fue un error haber regresado- Se levanto –Es solo que ya no es lo mismo este planeta sin ella- Sus ojos se humedecieron –Nada es igual sin ella – Se dejo caer sobre el sillón y se inclino colocando sus codos sobre su rodillas para taparse el rostro con sus brazos

-Es cierto- Yaten se dejo caer junto a Seiya –Al no estar ella todo pierde sentido, ni si quiera las lagrimas que se han derramado mitignan la tristeza que se extiende en nuestros corazónes- Sigo con dolor

-Yaten- Dijo sorprendido Taiki

-Es cierto- Afirmo Seiya

-Regresemos- Dijo Taiki mientras, Seiya si mirarlo respondí afirmativamente con la cabeza

-Favor abordar por la puerta seis los pasajeros del vuelo 1521 con destino a Holanda-Una femenina voz se escucho por todo el aeropuerto

-Ese es nuestro avión- Dijo Hotaru que se encontraba sentada junto a sus compañeras en la cafetería del aeropuerto



-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Michiru

-Este viaje responderá todas nuestras preguntas, de eso, estoy segura- Decía con Seguridad Haruka

-No importa el tiempo que tardemos pero obtendremos nuestras respuestas- Dijo por ultimo Setsuna y las cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y caminaron hasta perderse entre la multitud

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que todos se reunieron, no dejaba de llover, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules caminaba sin rumbo por el parque de la ciudad

De reojo miro una banca, se dirigió a ella y se sentó, estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no se percato de su acompañante, hasta que estucho un pequeño ruido muy diferente al de la lluvia.

Dos azules y profundas miradas se encontraron, ambas llenas de sorpresa, después de ira y por ultimo una infinita tristeza, no entendían bien porque pero ambos sabían que su acompañante era la persona que mejor lo entendía . No dejaron de observarse durante un buen rato pese a la fuerte lluvia, ya cansados los dos despegaron su mirada y la clavaron en algún punto del suelo.

-Cada vez que Serena y yo teniamos una cita, la esperaba siempre en esta banca- sonrio –siempre llegaba tarde, creo que puedo contar con los dedos las veces que llego a tiempo, pero la verdad no me importaba, a ella la podria esperar por siempre- Decia lleno de melancolia

-Lo siento- Guardo silencio unos instantes –No debí de haberme comportado de esa manera tan impulsiva y absurda-Dijo arrepentido Seiya

-No tienes por qué disculparte, solo expresaste tu sentir- Dijo con tranquilidad

-Si, pero no era la manera correcta de hacerlo- lo miro –además de que dije cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, tú la amas, la amas tanto como yo-

-De que me sirvió amarla como lo hago, si no pude protegerla- miro de nuevo al piso—yo no soy merecedor de ella, no merezco su amor, ese amor tan grande que ella siente por mi-

-En eso tienes razón- una débil sonrisa burlona apareció –Tu no la merecías, aunque ella solo era completamente feliz cuando estaba a tú lado- lo miro de nuevo –Cuando yo la conocí ella sufría tanto por ti, porque no estabas a su lado. Siempre me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué lo ama de esa manera? ¿Por qué es tiene su amor?, el que ni siquiera esta, ese que no la busca, ese que la hace sufrir, ese no se lo merece, si no yo, yo que dejaría todo por estar a su lado , yo la puedo hacer inmensamente feliz- Trato de limpiarse con la mojada manga de su saco sus ojos

-Se, que tu realmente la hubieras hecho muy feliz, eres todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo, eres una persona muy alegre, sociable, espontaneo, eres igual a ella en tantos aspectos- medio sonrió –Ella 

me hablaba mucho de ti, te quiere mucho, realmente te ganaste un lugar importante en su corazón- Se rio –Eso me ponía a veces tan celoso

-Si lo sé, se que ella me quería, pero nunca fue lo suficiente para remplazarte- miro al cielo y cerró los ojos –Ahora que ve las cosas con más claridad, puedo ver porque ella te amo de esa manera, aunque me cuesta aceptarlo , eres y siempre fuiste el indicado para ella, siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, era como darme por vencido- ladeo un poco su rostro y lo miro –Cuando te vio morirá manos de Galaxia, ahí pude ver que no tenia posibilidad, que nunca la tuve, vi que tan grande era su amor por ti y que hiciera lo que hiciera yo nunca podía competir- levanto nuevamente su rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos

-Seiya- medio sonrio - Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundido

-Antes no te lo pude decir, pero ahora te lo digo, gracias por protegerla, por no dejarla sola durante todo el tiempo que yo no estaba, por ayudarla, por consolarla. Seiya gracias ese amor ella pudo sobrevivir, gracias a ti yo pude estar con ella dos años más. Eso nunca podre pagártelo-

-No tienes porque –Lo miro –Es lo mismo que tú hubieras hecho-

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio pero esta vez con sus corazones más tranquilos, dejaron que la lluvia callera cobre sus rostros y se llevara con ella un poco de su pena

Continuara….

Amigas gracias por su apoyo y ayuda, si ustedes creo que nunca podría terminar con lo mucho que me trabó, a mis lindas y adoradas amigas del MSN gracias

Como siempre les digo disculpen las faltas de ortografía siempre e me pasan y pues no me doy cuenta hasta años después pero en serio me esfuerzo y trato de corregirlo espero que esta vez me salga mejor

Por favor dejen sus comentarios realmente me animan mucho para seguir es muy motivarte, aunque sé que si me tardo mucho pero lo tengo presente no se me olvida, así que por favor apóyenme si gracias.

Ya saben acepto lo que sea dudas, quejas sugerencias, ideas (serian geniales) lo que gusten soy toda oídos


	5. Luna creciente

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí estoy después de siglos con un nuevo capitulo espeor que les guste

Pero antes quiero invitarlas a que entren al foro

**.net/forum/Concurso_Sailor_Moon_Fanfics/53818/**

y participen subiendo sus nominados en el mejor fanfic de Sailor Moon, dense un tiempito ya que el periodo de nominación termina el 6 de diciembre, anímense y entren

Ahora quiero agradecer a las que me han leído

**Alejandra**. Hola gracias por leerme, me alegra mucho que te guste, para saber lo preguntado tendrás que seguir leyendo jajajaja que mala soy , espero te guste este cap

**SANDRA.** Hola no se si la encontraran, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Haruka y las demás encontraran muchas cosas

**Amsz88.** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado, pues aunque sea a paso de tortuga la terminare por que si no mi alma no podrá descansar, espero te guste este cap

**Nubia**. Ola querida amiga, la verdad yo también me pongo triste al ver sufrir a mi Darien así pero a veces es necesario para la historia, espero sigas leyendo

**Xiumoon**. No dejaría a mis lectoras tarde y lento pero lo hago, jijiji no podre responder tus preguntas aun perro solo te diré que la puerta del tiempo esta trabada

**Cosita rica,** me alegra que hayas regresado y pues no es precisamente que Darien se sienta con derecho es solo que el piensa distinto, dentro de unos cuantos cap sabrás que le pasa

**Angie** Hola hija me alegra muchísimo que te guste, y pues lamentablemente te dejare con la duda para que así tengas ganas de leer, espero te guste este cap

También agradezco nuevamente a las demás que me han dejado sus comentario, lo mas pronto posible les mandare un mensaje personal

Espero disfruten este capitulo

**CAPITLO V Luna creciente**

Sobre la mesa de la pequeña cafetería se encontraba dos tazas de café las cuales humeaban, frente a ellas se estaban sentados dos jóvenes uno de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y otro de cabellera negra y ojos azules, ambos miraban fijamente las luces distorsionadas por las fuertes gotas que se estrellaban en la ventana, era difícil saber si ya había anochecido o si eran las negras nubes las que imperan el paso de los rayos del sol

-Vas a aceptar la beca que te están ofreciendo- tomo la taza que se encontraba frente a el y le dio un sorbo

-No- Tomo la taza caliente entre sus manos y la comenzó a girar sobre su eje sobre el pequeño plato que la sostenía, miraba fijamente el oscuro liquido que humeaba

-¿Por qué no?- lo miro incrédulo –No hay nada que te detenga, es una gran oportunidad, para perfeccionar tus estudios, conocer otros lugares, tratar gente nueva, conocer chicas- a la ultima frase le dio un especial y pícaro tono

El pelinegro alzó el rostro y lo fulmino con la mirada –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- volvió a mirar el oscuro liquido de la taza

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo desafiante

-No lo entenderías- Contesto sin dejar de mirar su taza

-¿Es por Serena?- lo miro con pena –Ella sería muy feliz si tú cumplieras tus sueños, si encontraras a quien a quien amar- Decía suavemente

-¡Andrew!- Lo miro con reproche

-No te enojes Darien, se que no te gusta hablar del tema, pero es necesario, no puedes quedarte estancando solo mirando el pasado, pensando en lo que pudo ser- Decía con determinación mientras levantaba su taza y la dirigía hacia su boca –Darien, ¿acaso no quieres tener hijos?- le dio un sorbo

-¡Hijos!- sus ojos se cristalizaron

-¿Acaso no quieres tener una familia?- coloco su tasa sobre el pequeño plato

-¡Familia!- apenas y se escucho, estaba estupefacto –Yo ya tengo una familia- Afirmo lleno de seguridad, a pesar de lo rojo que se encontraban sus ojos al querer detener las lagrimas que trataban de salir –Serena y Ri…

-Si lo se, ella siempre será parte de tu familia- recargo sus brazos sobre la mesa –Pero Serena ya no esta con nosotros- lo miro fijamente pero al instante Darien esquivo su mirada –Tu fuiste para Serena la persona más importante en su vida, fuiste el hombre al que ella amo con todo su ser- trato de acercarse más a él –Así que créeme amigo, a Serena no le hubiera gustado verte hecho todo un zombie , un muerto en vida, Así que si quieres que ella sea feliz en donde este, tomaras la beca que te ofrecieron, buscaras una pareja y formaras una …

-¡Ya basta Andrew!- dijo casi en un grito causando que las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos los miraran –Yo estoy bien así, no necesito nada de lo que me dices- dijo un poco más bajo antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su cafe

-¿Y tú futuro?-

-¿Futuro?,¡ ja!- se rio con ironía- que me importa el futuro si ella no está a mi lado-

-¡Pero Darien!-Dijo con lastima –No te cierres de esa manera –

-No es eso Andrew. Es solo que- desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, la lluvia había parado, ahora se podía ver con claridad la calle, las luces iluminando las tiendas que se encontraban enfrente del pequeño lugar –Es muy difícil de comprender –

-¡Explícame!- lo miro suplicante, pero este lo ignoro –Darien, ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?- resignado le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y miro por el pasillo –Hay vienen las chicas- dijo casi en susurros –¡Hola chicas!- saludo alegremente

-¡Hola Andrew!- saludaron a coro las cuatro chicas

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlas- se levanto de su asiento quedando frente a ellas –Chicas porqué no se sientan con Darien y con migo, nosotros acabamos de llegar y no hay nada mejor que cuatro hermosas señoritas hacendosos compañía- señalo los asientos vacios alrededor del pelinegro que miraba fijamente algún lugar por la ventana

-Este- decía la rubia con nerviosismo al igual que sus compañeras

-Siéntense- le dio un sorbo a su tasa –No desprecien la invitación de Andrew-

-Si- Contesto Lita con timidez y las cuatro chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa

-Chicas pidan lo que quieran yo invito-Les guiño un ojo el rubio

-Gracias- Contesto Rei

-Hace mucho que no los veía juntos- Comento Ami

-Darien me acompaño a una exposición que hay en la galería que esta a pocas cuadras de aquí- lo miro – Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado- Una discreta risa burlona apareció en su rostro

-¡Aceptado!- lo miro incrédulo –Eres un cínico-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia

Flashback

El timbre de la puerta de entrada del pequeño y oscuro departamento sonaba con persistencia una y otra vez

-Un momento por favor- Grito el pelinegro que se encontraba cerrando la puerta del gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Despacio se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta hasta que la abrió -¡Andrew!- exclamo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Hola Darien!- se cruzo de brazos –Así tratas a tú querido amigo, el cual tienes abandonado desde hace tanto tiempo- Decía molesto

-Lo siento- se paro frente a él –Es solo que me sorprende verte aquí, eso es todo-

-Perfecto- lo examino cuidadosamente con la mirada

-¿Qué?- levanto una ceja

-Estas vestido para salir- Miro sus zapatos

-¿Y?- se cruzo de brazos

-Hay una exposición a la que quiero ir, así que vámonos- lo tomo con fuerza de su mano y lo jalo hacia la salida

-¡Espera Andrew!- Con dificultad solo alcanzo a cerrar la puerta

Fin Flashback

-¡Ah! Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado- se reía nerviosamente, ante la mirada de impresión de las chicas

-¿Qué mala memoria tienes?- le dio un sorbo a su café

-De que te quejas si ya te lo había advertido, que si tu no me llamabas yo te iba a buscar- lo miro –Y como vez cumplí mi promesa-Decía victorioso, mientras que Darien solo le lanzaba fulminantes miradas, las cuales no lo intimidaban por que se encontraba muy contento por su victoria

____

En una elegante habitación de un lujoso Hotel, una pequeña joven de cabellera negra se encontraba dormida sobre una confortable cama

-Al parecer le afecto bastante el cambio de horario- Dijo con dulzura Michiru, estaba sentada sobre la cama al lado de Hotaru

-Tal vez un poco, casi no sale del país así que yo creo que es normal que este cansada aun- se encontraba sentada sobre un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama

-Espero se adapte pronto- Miro con preocupación a la pelinegra

-Claro, ella es muy fuerte, solo tiene que dormir un poco-

Estas muy positiva hoy- Se sentó junto a ella sobre el brazo del sillón

-Como no estarlo si te tengo a ti y tengo…

-Ella está aquí- Dijo la pelinegra que se encontraba parada frente a ellas, llevaba puesto un largo camisón blanco

-¿Estás segura?- Haruka se levanto del sillón y la tomo con fuerza por los hombros, mientras que Michiru se levantaba

-Si-la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Debemos irnos- Apareció por la puerta Setsuna que se encontraba muy agitada

_____

Tanto los chicos y las chicas se encontraban incomodas y en silencio, las chicas solo se miraban unas a otras, no sabían que decir, Andrew miraba consecutivamente a las chicas y a Darien que tomaba, el nuevo café que acababa de pedir, De repente el bullicio de la pequeña cafetería comenzó aumentar haciendo que Rei alzara la vista más allá de la mesa

-¡Son ellos!- Las tres chicas al instante alzaron su mirada y vieron a tres apuestos jóvenes que acababan de entrar por la puerta principal

-¿Qué harán aquí?- Se pregunto Lita

-¿Son sus amigos, verdad?- les pregunto Andrew, que miraba a los tres jóvenes que se acercaban con lentitud hacia ellos

-Si- Dijo Mina quien los seguía con la mirada

-¡Hola Chicas! ¡Hola Darien!- Saludo Seiya que ya se encontraba parado frente a la mesa, junto con Yaten y Taiki, se encontraban parados uno a cada lado del pelinegro

-¡Hola!- Saludo Lita

-¡Seiya!- lo miro Rei

-¡Yaten!, ¡chicos!- Se levanto de la mesa Mina mientras que las chicas la miraban sorprendidas y Darien con gran indiferencia le daba otro sorbo a su café

-¡Taiki!- dijo con timidez Ami, mientras que Mina volvía a tomar su asiento

-¡Hola!- Respondió Darien que acababa de dejar su tasa sobre la mesa –Les presento a Andrew, un amigo- señalo con su mano al rubio

-¡Hola!- Saludaron los tres a coro

-Andrew, te presento a los Kou, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki-

-¡Hola!- Saludo alegremente el rubio

-Lamento la tardanza Darien, pero tuvimos que arreglar unos pequeños inconvenientes- Fulmino a Yaten con la mirada, pero este lo esquivo con gran desinterés

-No importa- se miraron con sosiego, y ambos sonrieron

-¡Momento!- alterado se levanto Andrew de la mesa y coloco sus manos sobre ella, de una manera muy amenazadora –¿Los estabas esperando?- lo miro fijamente, mientras que todos lo miraban

-Si- dijo con simpleza

-Entonces, fue por eso que dejaste que te…

-Si-

-No es gusto- se dejo caer en la silla y miro a los recién llegados –Este- dijo dudoso – Creo que le ayudare a mi hermana- miro a la mesera pelirroja que corría de un lado a otro con charolas llenas de comida –Al parecer hay mucho trabajo el día de hoy- Derrotado se levanto de la mesa –Hasta pronto chicas, adiós chicos, adiós Darien-a este último le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria antes de alejarse e a mesa

-¿Quieren que vayamos a otra mesa?- Darien se levanto de su asiento ante la fija mirada de las cuatro chicas

-No, no está bien, esto les concierne también a ellas, es mejor que estemos todos juntos – Decía Seiya con serenidad

-Bien- Volvió a sentarse

-¡Pero Seiya!- Le llamo Taiki

-Chicos no podemos estar así, yo sé cuánto les duele pero…

-Nosotras no queremos molestarlos- Se levanto Mina seguida por las demás

-No sabíamos que vendrían- Dijo Lita

-Nosotras nos vamos, así podrán hablar más cómodos- Dijo Rei, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a moverse de su lugar

-No, chicas esperen, como les dije a ellos, nosotros no podemos estar así, nosotros somos amigos, por favor quédense- Pidió Seiya

-Pero…- Dudo Mina

-Ustedes deben escucharlos-Las miro Darien, su rostro mostraba indiferencia, pero sus ojos tenían un pequeño aire de tranquilidad, así que las cuatro chicas nuevamente se sentaron

-Gracias- los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento también alrededor de la mesa –Primero que nada chicas, tanto Taiki, como Yaten y yo queremos disculparnos por nuestro anterior comportamiento-

-No tienen porque disculparse, olvídenlo- Dijo Ami, quien al igual que las demás evitaban la mirada de los tres chicos

-Nosotros teníamos planeado quedarnos en este planeta, Claro, con tu permiso Darien- Ambos se miraron con complicidad, en Seiya se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Darien le daba otro sorbo a su café

-Pero los planes han cambiado- Dijo Taiki que mantenía las manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Mina

-Regresaremos a nuestro planeta- Le contesto Yaten que la miraba con frialdad

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto Ami, que miraba a Taiki

-Se que las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no son las mejores pero… -Decía Lita

-Queremos informar a nuestra princesa sobre los acontecimientos suscitados- Decía Taiki con dolor

-¿Regresaran?- Pregunto Mina desesperada

-No- Contesto Yaten lleno de resentimiento

Seiya lo fulmino con la mirada por un momento, después miro a Mina con ternura- Tenemos que irnos, es necesario, nuestra princesa tiene que saber que…- apretó sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos se cristalizaron

-En verdad es solo eso-Miro a los tres jóvenes que tenían frente a él, pero los tres esquivaron su mirada- Ya veo- coloco sus manos sobre la mesa- Si después de ir a informar a su princesa, desean regresar, sepan que serán bienvenidos, las puertas de este planeta siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes- Decía con solemnidad

-Gracias- Dijo Taiki

-Pero no es necesario- Dijo el ojiverde con hastió

-¡Yaten!- Lo reprendió Seiya

-¿Qué?- lo miro –Nosotros no vamos a regresar, no se porqué quieres ocultarlo, si hasta Darien ya se dio cuenta, qué más da que ellas los sepan- las miro, la mirada de las cuatro jóvenes estaban llenas de tristeza

-Yaten tiene razón, no tienen porque ocultárnoslo, nosotras ya entendemos cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia nosotras y lo aceptamos- Decía Rei

-No por eso, nosotras dejaremos de quererlos- Dijo Lita

-Ustedes son muy especiales para nosotras- Decía Ami, mientras que Mina solo veía a Yaten, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, quería hablar más las palabras no salían

-Ustedes también son muy importantes para nosotros, es solo que…

-Duele demasiado- Termino Yaten

-Comprendo- Decía con tranquilidad la rubia –Nosotras siempre estaremos aquí, para cuando nos necesiten, siempre estaremos ansiosas esperando su regreso- sus miradas se cruzaron pero casi al instante Yaten la esquivo

-Gracias Mina- respondió el sonrió el pelinegro

-¿Cuándo se irán?- Pregunto Darien

-Partimos a media noche- las cuatro chicas se miraban entre ellas

-¡Tan pronto!- Exclamaron las cuatro dolidas

-¡Chicas!- un pequeño gato blanco con una luna creciente en la frente apareció entre las pequeñas plantas que se encontraban entre uno de los sillones donde se encontraban sentadas las chicas

-¡Artemis!- dijo la rubia

-¿Porqué no me contestan he estado intentando comunicarme con ustedes- Se encontraba muy agitado y molesto

-¿De qué hablas?- reviso su intercomunicador la castaña

-No sirve- Decía Ami

-Vamos tenemos que irnos- con gran agilidad brinco sobre la mesa y después dio otro salto directo al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida

-¡Artemis!- le grito Darien que enseguida salió corriendo detrás de el

-¡Vamos chicas!- Dijo Lita

-Si-asintieron las otras tres y con rapidez pasaron por la puerta de salida

-Vamos seguirlas- Se levanto Seiya

-Pero tenemos que irnos- Yaten lo tomo de la mano y lo detuvo

-Eso puede esperar- Se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo tras ellas

-¡Seiya!- le siguieron

A unas cuantas cuadras de la cafetería

-¡Artemis!- el gato se detuvo y los miro, los ocho jóvenes se detuvieron –Explícanos- Exigió

-No hay tiempo el enemigo está aquí, así que transfórmense y corran- Volvió a tomar su camino

-¡Si!- gritaron las chicas y sacaron sus plumas de transformación

-¡Es ella!- le grito Darien al gato que se encontraba ya lejos- el pequeño se detuvo, lo miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza y después retomo su camino

-Por fin estas aquí- A pesar de que solo fue un susurro se pudo sentir el rencor con lo que lo decía. Corrió con rapidez hasta llegar a una gran barda, se impulso y dio un gran salto, en el aire saco de su saco una rosa y al instante sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa negra cambiaron a un Tuxedo negro, su cabeza se cubrió con un sombrero de copa y sobre su rostro apareció un antifaz, llego al techo desapareciendo rápidamente de vista

-Espera Tuxedo Mask- Grito Rai

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo- Dijo Ami

-Hay que evitar que cometa una locura nuevamente- Dijo Lita

-Transformémonos- Alzaron sus plumas de transformación

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, ¡transformación!-

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, ¡transformación!-

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, ¡transformación!-

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, ¡transformación!-

Las cuatro chicas se transformaron frente a los ojos de los tres chicos que se encontraban parados de tras de ellas

-Vamos- comenzaron a correr tomando la misma dirección que el enmascarado

-¡Esperen!- Grito Seiya que corría hacia donde habían desaparecido las guerreras

-Detente Seiya- Le grito Taiki

-No- lo miro –Necesito ir, se que es importante- Miro hacia el cielo tratando de buscar la luna, pero las densas nubes se lo impidieron, saco de su bolsillo su diadema de transformación y se la coloco –¡Poder de lucha estelar!- se transformo ysiguió el mismo camino que las demás

-Seiya- se escucho un grito desesperado

___

-Estás segura que es aquí- Decía una hermosa guerrera de uniforme de marinero color verde y cabellos aguamarina que caminaba por un frio, oscuro y desolado pasillo de una gran mansión

-Si- le contesto Sailor Pluto

-Ella se encuentra cerca- Dijo la más pequeña

-Lo se- Contesto la guerrera de cabellos dorados y las tres siguieron corriendo

-Esta es la última habitación- Se acerco Sailor Neptune a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada frente a ellas

-Por fin ,tendremos respuestas- Decía ilusionada Sailor Uranus

Con dificultad Sailor Neptune abrió la puerta, dejando ver una gran habitación, casi bacía, solo contaba con dos sillas, una estaba tirada y la otra cerca de la chimenea la cual se encontraba encendida, a un lado había un gran piano negro con su banco. Las cuatro guerreras con lentitud se fueron adentrando observando con cuidado cada detalle

-Llegamos tarde- Decía frustrada SAilor Pluto

-Fuimos muy ingenuas- Se rio la peliazul que se dejo caer sobre el suelo

-Hay una extraña mescla en los residuos de energía que aquí se mantienen- Sailor Saturn se paro frente a la chimenea y se acuclillo frente a el fuego

-Es la misma energía maligna de aquella vez- Haruka se acerco al piano y se sentó en el banca frente a el –Todo esto a sido en vano- con fuerza dejo caer sus manos sobre las teclas causando un eco en toda la habitación; una pequeña y delicada cadena cayo entre el teclado y sus manos- ¿Qué es esto?- con delicadeza la tomo por extremo la cadena, dejándola caer frente a ella y mostrando el pequeño colgante plateado en forma de luna creciente cubierto por pequeñas grecas perforadas –Este dije es …

Flash back

El sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor desde lo más alto del cielo, bañando con sus rayos cinco chicas y un chico que se encontraban sentados en el jardín en grandes sillas de color blanco alrededor de una mesa de cristal que tenía encima un pastel decorado con crema batida y fresas y muchos regalos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Todos platicaban alegremente hasta que una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio recogido por un par de ondangos se levanto de su silla y salió corriendo

-Hola cabeza de bombón- Saludaba alegremente una hermosa mujer rubia de cabellera corta, pantalones cafe y camisa beige, que caminaba a lado de una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabellos agua marina, que llevaba un lindo vestido ampón de color azul –Hola chicas, Darien- Levanto su mano

-¡Hola!- respondieron a coro

-Hola Serena- Saludo la peliazul

-¡Chicas!- emocionada se detuvo la rubia frente a ellas –Me alegra tanto que hayan podido llegar- se coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda y les sonrió

-Nunca me perdería una invitación tuya- le correspondió la sonrisa

La rubia comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados -¿Dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru?- las miro –Acaso no vinieron con ustedes-

-Si- Giro su rostro –¿No venían atrás de nosotras?- decía confundida Michiru

-Ya llegan- Haruka se rio el ver por la barda de aproximada mente 1.50cm avanzar a Setsuna junto a una enorme caja de color violeta que se movía inconstante mente a su lado

Todos fijaron su vista en la gran caja que andaba sola hasta que llego al marco de la puerta, y se pudieron ver detrás de esa enorme caja un par de pequeños pies que avanzaban a paso firme

-Hola a todos- Saludo Setsuna

-Hola- Con cuidado un par de ojos violetas se asomaron por un lado de la caja y miro a todos los que se encontraban sentados –¿Y la princesa?- Decía alarmada

-Hola Hotaru- Se asomo por arriba de la caja, y la pequeña la miro

-¡Princesa!- Dijo emocionada, desesperada comenzó a moverse por todos lados buscando en donde colocar el gran objeto

-Dame- Dijo Haruka y sin siquiera decirlo dos veces le dio bracamente la caja y salió corriendo a abrazar a Serena quien la tomo entre sus brazos con cariño

-¡Princesa!- cuento la e extrañado- decía con alegría

-Yo también te extrañe- le respondió de igual forma

- Hotaru no piensas dárselo- No se le veía el rostro a la rubia ya que la gran caja la cubría

-¡Ah!-es verdad- de un brinco se soltó de Serena y corrió hasta Haruka –Dámelo- Tomo la caja y con cuidado camino hasta la rubia –Es para ti- le extendió la caja todo lo que pudo –Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias- tomo la caja –Como pudiste cargar esto está muy pesada- Casi no podía sostenerla

-Es que soy muy fuerte- sonrió la pequeña

-¿Te ayudo?- Dijo Darien quien ya se encontraba parado a lado de la rubia

-Si, gracias- le extendió la caja y Darien la tomo con cuidado, parte de su rostro era visible ya que la caja no era tan grande para él como para las demás

-Ábrelo si- Decía emocionada Hotaru

-Si ábrelo Serena- Gritaron las chicas que aun se encontraban sentadas

Serena miro a Haruka quien le sonrío-Si- asintió entusiasmada

-Lo pondré en la mesa- las chicas comenzaron a mover todo mientras que Darien colocaba con cuidado la caja sobre la mesa

Hotaru corrió hasta llegar a la silla donde había estado sentado Darien y se subió a ella para ver mejor

-Hotaru que son esos modales- la reprendió Setsuna

-Lo siento- Apenada comenzó a bajarse

-No la regañes Setsuna, así está bien- Miro a Hotaru y le sonrió, y la pequeña volvió a tomar su lugar

-Anda bombón ábrelo- Decía Haruka que se encontraba tras de ella

Serena comenzó a quitar el gran moño color plateado que coronaba la enorme caja, jalo el listón que la sellaba y la abrió. Una gran cantidad de pequeños globos salieron expulsados al instante desparramándose sobre la mesa y dejando al descubierto el relleno de unicel pintado de diferentes colores

-Pero no se ve nada- miraba confundida la caja

-Mete la mano- Decía Michiru divertida

Si- sin mirar metió todo el brazo y comenzó a buscar -¿Qué es?- metió la otra mano y comenzó a jalar sacando poco a poco -Es un conejo- Decía asombrada, estaba hecho de porcelana, era blanco con sus largas orejas caídas pegadas a su gordo cuerpo, su cara era muy tierna y fina, llevaba un sweater color rosa y un especie de cinturón dorado que sobresalía -Es muy lindo, gracias- miro a Haruka

-Mira adentro- Grito emocionada Hotaru

-¿Adentro?- dijeron todos al unisonó y lo examinaron detenidamente

-A ver- Grito Mina he hizo a un lado a Serena –¿Como se abrirá?- lo examino un momento y después lo comenzó a jalar de la cabeza

-No Mina detente- Dijo Ami –No se abre por ahí

-Entonces- La miro confundida

-Déjame ver –Serena rápidamente hizo a un lado a Mina que termino a unos cuantos metros de la mesa -¿Cómo se abrirá?-

-Se abre así- Darien toco el cinturón del conejo y movió el broche

-¡Oh!- tomo la tapa entre sus manos y lo abrió -¡otro conejo!- decía sorprendida, era un conejo idéntico al primero, solo que un poco más pequeño

-¿Es una Matrioska , pero de conejos?- Pregunto Darien

-Así es – Respondió Michiru

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rei

- Rei,¡ como es posible que no sepas!- Decía con mucha seguridad Mina

-Tú sabes lo que es una Matrioska- Dijeron Ami y Serena a coro

-Claro- levanto un dedo en señal de triunfo –una Matrioska es un grupo musical con chicos muy guapos-

-Sabia que Mina sabría algo así- Se dejo caer Lita sobre la mesa

-No Mina, una Matrioska son unas muñecas tradicionales rusas, las cuales son huecas por dentro de tal manera que en su interior alberga una nueva muñeca- Decía Ami

-Así es- Reafirmo Setsuna

-¡Oh! Con que eso era- con el puño cerrado se pego en su palma en señal de entendimiento

-Entonces hay más- Miro a Haruka

-Averígualo- sonrió divertida

Con cuidado fue sacando uno a uno de los conejos que cada vez se hacían más pequeños, mientras que Darien los iba acomodando alrededor de la mesa o en el suelo los nueve conejitos que ya había sacado

-¿Aun hay más?- miro a las cuatro chicas, tenía un pequeño conejito idéntico a los anteriores entre sus manos

-No lo se- Se rieron

-Bien- con cuidado abrió el pequeño concejo, y miro el fino colgante plateado en forma de luna creciente con pequeñas grecas que la cubrían por completo, reposaba sobre un pequeño cojín –Es hermoso – decía emocionada

-Me alegra que te haya gustado princesa- Decía con alegría la pequeña

-Haruka lo escogió- Comento Michiru que se acerco a la rubia que admiraba aun el pequeño dije

-Quieres que te lo ponga- Se acerco Haruka

-Si- le extendió el pequeño objeto

Haruka con cuidado saco la delicada cadena y se coloco sobre el cuello

-Se te ve hermoso-

-Gracias Darien- se sonrojo

-Es un regalo precioso- sonrió –Muchas gracias chicas- miro a las cuatro con agradecimiento

-Agradécele a Hotaru, a ella se le ocurrió toda la envoltura- Dijo Michiru

-Gracias pequeña Hotaru- la miro con ternura

-No hay de que- sonrío

-Hay que partir el pastel- Grito Mina

-Si- respondieron todos y se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a arreglarla

-Cabeza de bombón, voy a traer más agua de la cocina –tomo la jarra bacía que se encontraba sobre la mesa y de dirigió a la cocina

Serena discretamente siguió a Haruka hasta la cocina, se encontraba sirviendo más jugo en la jarra

-¡Haruka!-

-Cabeza de bombón- la miro sorprendida –¿falto algo más?

-No- se ruborizo –Es solo, que, te quería dar las gracias- la miro sonrojada -Es justo lo que te pedí- sonrió –Siempre lo tendré con migo- Apretó con fuerza el pequeño dije que descansaba sobre su pecho

-Lo se- sonrió y juntas se dirigieron nuevamente al jardín

Fin flash back

-Es la luna creciente que le regalaste a la princesa- Decía asombrada Sailor Saturn

-Si-Casi ni se escucho, se encontraba aun perdida en sus pensamientos – Yo lo mande a hacer especialmente para ella-

-Nuestro esfuerzo no fue en vano- la tomo por el hombro –Pronto la encontraremos-

-Aunque me cueste la vida- de un movimiento rápido tomo el dije con su mano y lo apretó

___

Las cuatro sailors corrían a toda prisa entre los arboles

-Creen que aun falte mucho- Decía con agitación Sailor MArs

-Artemis no nos dijo exactamente donde era- Contesto Sailor Mercury

-Debe ser por ahí- miraron los destellos de luz que se relejaban en el cielo

-Apresurémonos- aumentaron la velocidad

Enormes llamas resoplaban alrededor del enmascarado, no tenia paso, cada vez aumentaba su intensidad

-¡JaJaJa!- se escuchaba desde el interior de las llams –acaso tú creíste que podrías vencerme- se siguió riendo con burla

-Muéstrate, no te escondas entre las llamas- brinco y salió del círculo, pero nuevas llamas volvieron a rodearlo

-No podrás escapar-

-No te escondas, aparece- grito con enfado

Las Sailors se detuvieron en seco al mirar el terrible escenario que tenían enfrente

-Es el mismo lugar- Dijo Sailor Venus casi en un susurro

-No puede ser- Dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Porqué aquí?- Dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Es una broma, verdad- Dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Chicas! Apresúrense tienen que ayudar a Tuxedo Mask, está en problemas- les grito la gata negra que se encontraba de tras de ellas

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida la Sailor de fuego

-Tienen que ayudar a Tuxedo Mask- Grito desesperada la gata

-¿Pero Luna?- Miro Sailor Venus a la gata con los ojos llorosos

-Este lugar es donde perdimos a Serena- Decía Ami quien trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas

-Que no entienden, si ustedes no hacen algo Tuxedo Mask morirá también- Les gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Morirá- la miraron las cuatro

-El esta en medio de las llamas, cuando llego trato de atrapar a esa mujer, pero el sin darse cuenta cayó en su trampa y ahora está envuelto en llamas

-No lo permitiré- salió corriendo Sailor Venus, seguida por las demás –Sailor Mercury apaga el fuego-

-Si- se adelanto a las demás –Fulgor del agua de mercurio- una gran concentración de agua se reunió en sus manos y la soltó de golpe apagando así las llamas que cubrían al enmascarado y dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la mujer

-¡Si, eres tú!- reafirmo

-¿Ella es?- se quedaron petrificadas ante ella

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se encontraba aturdida –No importa las destruiré- Se encontraba a punto de avanzar para atacarlas, pero la punta del bastón que se había clavado en su pecho la detuvo –¿Cómo?- miro sorprendía y con dolor al enmascarado

Con toda su fuerza Tuxedo Mask estrello el cuerpo de la mujer contra un muro que se encontraba aún en pie, conforme el se iba acercando el bastón iba reduciendo su tamaño, hasta llegar el punto de estar frente a ella –Tú no eres esa maldita mujer, así que dime ¿Donde está ella?- le exigió

-Apenas te diste cuenta- Se burlo y el enmascarado presiono más sacando un pequeño quejido de la mujer –Yo solo soy una copia creada mi señora-

-Dime, ¿Dónde está?- demando

-Tuxedo Mask detente- le rogo Sailor Mars que se encontraba a lo lejos junto a sus amigas

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Decía desconcertada Sailor Star Figther quien miraba junto a con sus compañeras la horrible escena

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Sailor Star Maker

-Ella es la que la nos la quito- Respondió Sailor Venus

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Se le acercaron amenazantes Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Hiealer

-Ella, la mato- Decía aterrada Sailor Star Figther

Las cuatro Sailors solo asintieron positivamente con pesar

-Maldita- Salo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la extraña mujer y el Tuxedo Mask

-Tú jamás podrás encontrarla, si lo haces será por qué ella quiso y por qué desea matarte- se reía mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en polvo

-¡No la mates!- le pidió Sailor Star Figther

-Es muy tarde- Saco el bastón de su pecho dejando caer el cuerpo sobre el piso

-La has vengado- miraba el pequeño cúmulo de ceniza

-No, ella no es, es solo una simple copia- le dio la espalda al cúmulo de polvo

-¿Entonces, está viva?- lo miro

-Si- comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas seguida, mientras que la Sailor miraba como iba desapareciendo el cúmulo debido al viento

-Entonces me quedare en este planeta hasta vengar tu muerte- Miro hacia el cielo y contemplo el débil resplandor de la luna creciente que se colaba entre las pocas nubes que aun continuaban en el cielo –Aunque tú ya no estés aquí, yo me quedare por siempre-

Continuara…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, me disculpo por lo errores que me llego a pasar

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, todos su comentarios son bien recibidos con gusto les contestare**

**Hasta pronto y muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**


	6. Un mal presagio o una maravillosa revela

Hola a todas nuevamente, me sentía tan frustrada de no poder actualizar esta historia, pero me encontraba tan frustrada y con en un gran conflicto existencial, ya que no hallaba la forma de desarrollar este capítulo, además de que mi espantoso maestro no me deja en paz con eso de mi tesis, pero bueno aquí esta.¡ POR FIN AHHHHH!

Pero antes que nada

**Amary-san**. No te prometo que haya venganza por parte de Ami y Mina, jijiji ya veras por que, y pues respecto a Darien, con gusto le daría tu mensaje pero yo ya lo estoy consolando, jojojo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Kary** Por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y cuando pueda visitare tu canal.

**Cyndi. **Espero que igual te guste este cap.

**Varonesa**. No sé si saldrá Serena pero espero que de igual manera te guste.

**Ariasserena** A mi también me hace pedazos mi Darien

**Karibonita **Espero te guste amiga

Gracias a todas las que me han leído y me han esperado con paciencia y cariño

**CAPITULO VI Un mal presagio o una maravillosa revelación**

-¡Darien!- Toco el timbre fuertemente una y otra vez –Darien, ¿estás ahí?-

-Creo que es obvio- Rodo los ojos -no está- Decía molesto Yaten mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

-A veces se tarda bastante en abrir- Comento Taiki mientras se recargaba sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya vámonos, le hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong- Apretó el botón para llamar al elevador.

-Tiene razón- Camino hacia donde se encontraba el peli plateado aun con los brazos cruzados.

-¡NO!, esperen- Les llamo Seiya mientras se inclinaba para tomar el pequeño tapete color negro que se encontraba frente a la puerta, recogió la pequeña llave plateada que reposaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- Lo miro de reojo.

-¡Ajá!- Victorioso les mostro la pequeña llave que sostenía entre sus manos –Esta es la prueba máxima de nuestra amistad- Pronuncio triunfante.

-¡QUÉ!- Gritaron a coro.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo, desencajado

-No te creo-lo miro con incredulidad mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos.

-¡Ah! No- Se giro rápidamente, tomo la cerradura, metió la lleve y abrió la puerta -¡JA! Les dije que era la prueba máxima de nuestra amistad- Triunfante cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se adentro al departamento.

-Sigo sin creerte- Le decía mientras entraba también por la puerta.

-¿Cómo Darien pudo decirte donde guardaba su llave repuesto?- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Ya les dije, es una prueba de nuestra amistad y confianza- Rodo los ojos molesto.

-Déjate de payasadas y cuéntanos como te enteraste- Levanto una ceja.

-Como es posible, que ustedes no crean en mí-bajó la vista por unos momentos, juntó sus dedos índices y comenzó a juguetear con ellos muy torpemente.

-Anda dinos- Le exigieron

Resignado comenzó -Hace una semana, vine a buscar a Darien y él iba llegando, cargando una media docena de cajas y no podía abrir la puerta, así que cuando me vio, me pidió ayuda. Que tomara la lleve que tenia guardada de reserva y abriera la puerta- Aun se mantenía jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Lo sabia- Lo miro burlón –El no te diría algo tan importante, si no hubiera sido por una gran necesidad-

-Si yo hubiera sido Darien, hubiera cambiado ese mismo día la ubicación de la llave de repuesto- Con su mano derecha tomo su mentón y se coloco en pose pensativa.

-¡QUE!- Los miro con reproche –Están diciendo que yo, no soy digno de confianza- Indignado se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador saco una bote con jugo de frutas, tomo un vaso, lo lleno y al instante comenzó a beber frenéticamente.

-Así es- ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras veían todos los movimientos que hacia Seiya.

-Claro que lo soy, yo soy la persona más confiable que pueda existir- Disgustado golpeo con el vaso la barra de la cocina.

-Si eso fuera cierto, no te hubieras aprovechado del conocimiento que tenías y no hubieras abierto la puerta del departamento de Darien- Le arrebato el vaso y lo coloco en el fregadero.

-Eso lo hice por qué…. Oigan no creen que el departamento se ve como si no hubiera habido nadie aquí en días- Decía mientras salía de la cocina y se acercaba a ellos.

-Tienes razón- Los tres jóvenes miraron fijamente alrededor.

-¿A donde abra ido? – Miro a Seiya –¿Te dijo si iba a salir de viaje?-

-No, la última vez que lo vi me comento que tenía una cantidad enorme de trabajo, así que dudo que se haya ido algún lugar- Comento con simpleza.

-Esto es muy extraño, Darien es muy responsable con su trabajo- Señalo Taiki la montaña de cajas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-Las cajas que traía esa vez aun están selladas- Examino cada una detalladamente, colocándolas descuidadamente en el suelo.

-Esto es muy extraño- Comento Yaten.

-Ya es muy tarde- Miro su reloj Taiki.

-Es verdad, será mejor que nos apuremos si es que no queremos perder el avión- Se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Pero…?-

-No te preocupes Seiya- coloco su mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza - Las posibilidades de que le ocurra algo malo a Darien son muy remotas- Salió por la puerta

-Ya después le hablaremos- Dijo Yaten desde el elevador.

Dudoso miro la habitación -Si- Cerró la puerta del departamento y dejo nuevamente la llave en su lugar.

///- O -///

Las grandes llamas se encontraban a su alrededor, no tenían salida, sus cuerpos se encontraban exhaustos, sudorosos y maltratados debido a la ardua pela que durante horas habían desarrollados. Con dificultada Sailor Saturn trataba de protegerlas de las llamas con su campo de energía y ellas frustradas miraban desde adentro como ese malvado ser cubierto de llamas y sombras se burlaba de ellas por su debilidad.

-Ya no podre resistir ni un minuto más- Les grito con toda la fuerza que le permitía su voz, mientras desesperaba trataba de mantener firme el campo de energía.

-No podemos darnos por vencidas- Lentamente y con dificultad Sailor Uranus se fue incorporando con ayuda de su espada, camino hasta llegar justo al borde de donde terminaba el campo de energía -Ahora que por fin tenemos las respuestas que tanto anhelábamos- Tomó fuertemente su espada entre sus manos.

-Es verdad- Se levanto Sailor Neptune y se coloco a lado de Sailor Uranus –Ya nada puede detenernos-

-Aunque tengamos que dar hasta la última gota de nuestra energía- Se acerco a las dos Sailors, tomó fuertemente su báculo entre sus manos y se coloco en posición de ataque.

-JAJAJA. Ustedes, inútiles Sailors- Retumbo su fría voz de entre las llamas –Nunca podrán vencerme- Levantó ambos brazos y abrió sus manos comenzando a formar una esfera brillante de color rojo que crecía con gran rapidez –Las destruiré- Con todas sus fuerzas lanzó hacia el pequeño grupo.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Sailor Uranus.

Agito levemente su báculo causando que el campo de energía que las protegía desapareciera -Listo- Sonrío y lentamente se desvaneció hasta caer ligeramente sobre el suelo.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- De entre sus manos se formo una gigantesca esfera de agua y la lanzo hacia las candentes llamas, apagándolas al contacto.

-Espada de Uranus- Con todas sus fuerzas tomo su espada y la estrello en el piso – ¡Elimina!- Un crujido se escucho y un potente rallo de luz dorado salió disparado desde la punta.

-¡Grito mortal!- Por un segundo una inmensa capa de polvo se levanto y rodio el cuerpo de la Sailor hasta que se concentro en la punta de el báculo, formando una esfera de un blanco brillante que salió disparada y se mesclo con el rayo de luz dorado, destruyendo la esfera roja e impactando el extraño cuerpo del ser que inútilmente trato de detenerla con las manos.

-Lo hemos logrado- Sonriente Sailor Neptune se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, exhausta.

Cautelosamente Sailor Uranus comenzó a caminar hacia el casi destruido cuerpo en su totalidad del extraño ser femenino que tan frenéticamente las había atacado, ya no tenía piernas, ni brazos, solo le quedaba una pequeña parte del torso y la mitad de su rostro que estaba desecho casi en su totalidad –¿Dime donde esta?- La amenazo colocando la punta de su espada sobre su cuello.

-Jamás te lo diría- Le grito con un fuerte tono burlón mientras la miraba de manera altanera.

-¿Dime?- Le enterró ligeramente la punta de su espada agrietándolo como si fuera concreto.

-Tus amenazas son inútiles, ya que yo no importo- Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más – Porque aunque me hayas vencido, a ella, nunca la detendrás- Se reía mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía, dejando solo polvo que se iba esparciendo con el viento.

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo casi en un susurro a los restos que se dispersaban –Es hora de regresar- Miro con decisión a sus compañeras.

-Si- Afirmaron Sailor Neptune que aun se mantenía en el suelo y Sailor Pluto se sostenía entre sus brazos a Sailor Uranus que aun yacía inconsciente.

///OoO///

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron y por ella entraron un gran grupo de gente, las cuales en su mayoría eran mujeres que gritaba con frenesí -¡LOS AMAMOS!- a los tres apuestos jóvenes que se encontraban en medio de la multitud que avanzaban lentamente jalando sus respectivas maletas .

-Esto es tan molesto- comento con fastidio Yaten mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

-No te quejes- Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Seiya mientras lo veía de reojo.

-¡Chicos!- Se escuchó a lo lejos una dulce voz-

Al instante los tres jóvenes voltearon, sonrieron levemente y con dificultad se fueron acercando hasta llegar a las cuatro chicas que los esperaban junto a la puerta de acceso a la sala de espera.

-No era necesario que vinieran- Comentó Taiki mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los guardaba en su saco-

-Teníamos ganas de hacerlo- Sonrió dulcemente Ami.

-Gracias, chicas- le devolvió la sonría Seiya.

-Y cuándo volverán-Con timidez miro por un momento a Yaten que miraba hacia otro lado, restándole importancia a las cuatro chicas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-En una semana a más tardar- Miro hacia la pantalla donde indicaban las salidas de los vuelos –No queremos alejarnos de Japón mucho tiempo-Las miro de nuevo sonriente, como siempre.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 1512 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta 6- Pronuncio una delicada voz.

-Ya vámonos- sin mirarlas tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto chicas- Les sonrió levemente Taiki antes de tomar su pequeña maleta y seguir el mismo camino que el peliplateado.

-Si algo ocurre avísenos, si- Le susurró seriamente en el oído a Mina –Y no te preocupes por él- roso ligeramente su hombro con su mano antes de alejarse de ella.

-Si- Asistió temblorosamente.

///OoO///

En una enorme y fría mansión de estilo barroco a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, se podían ver por una de las ventanas principales la silueta de dos mujeres que al parecer miraban el reflejo de la luna que había en la fuente.

-¿Hermana, crees que aun tarde en llegar la luz? Ya me canse de estar a oscuras- Giro un poco su rostro hacia arriba y la miro.

-No lo sé- Le regreso la mirada un momento antes de caminar hacia una de los muebles que habían en la gran habitación, abrió un pequeño cajón y metió la mano –Pero no importa- Saco una vela –Porque ya muy pronto nos iremos-

La más pequeña de las dos mujeres se acerco a un costado de la cama que ahí se encontraba y con cuidado se hinco sobre el suelo, tomo la mano de la persona que se encontraba acostada revolcándose por el dolor–Aun no le baja la fiebre- Dijo angustiada.

-No te preocupes- Prendió la vela que había colocado en un candelero y comenzó a caminar también hacia la cama hasta detenerse al pie de esta, alumbrado ligeramente tanto su rostro como el rostro de la joven que aun permanecía en el suelo a un costado de la cama, ambas mujeres eran sumamente hermosas, de finos y largos cabellos lila y profundos ojos negros –Ya pronto nos iremos-

-Después de seis años- Suspiro –Regresaremos a casa- Sujeto aun con más fuerza su mano.

-Ya es tiempo de volver- Dijo emocionada.

-¿Pero crees que soportara el viaje?- Inquieta regreso su mirada de nuevo hacia la cama, ya no se movía, más ahora parecía que descansaba plácidamente.

-Ya verás que si- Se acerco un poco más al a cabecera de la cama para iluminar su rostro, pero antes de que cumpliera su cometido, una fuerte ráfaga de viento que había entrado por las ventanas que se abrieron a la par apago la luz de la vela.

-Espero que esto no sea un mal presagio- Con cuidado se levanto de su lugar y se recostó sobre a la cama abrazando tiernamente al ser que yacía dormido, mientras que la mayor se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Yo lo vería más bien, como una maravillosa revelación-Una discreta sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

Continuara…

Se que fue corto pero necesario, el siguiente capítulo no tardara mucho ya que lo tengo mega estructurado, así que no se me desesperen. Y pasando a otros temas no olviden darse una vuelta a mis dos nuevos fics uno se llama **Crónicas del infierno** y el otro **El sacrificio**, denles una oportunidad, por que se que les encantara, créanme no en vano nos quebramos el coco Lauirs (Ashamed Kawaii) y yo durante largas llamadas nocturnas ideando estas maravillosas historias.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, todos su comentarios son bien recibidos con gusto les contestare**

Y como siempre lamento los errores ortográficos, siempre se me llegan a pasar ya si puedo en vacaciones corregiré mis historias


	7. Adios Bombon

Me alegra estar de regreso , lamento la tardanza pero mi falta de inspiración no me permitió seguir avanzando, las depresiones cortan las ideas, y nublan la mente, pero ya estoy de regreso, súper emocionada por seguir escribiendo y leyendo bellas historias.

Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios.

**PRINCESA LUNA** lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración, se había ido.

**VARONESA** Primero que nada lamento la tardanza, si las cajas eran las pertenencias de Serena y no es que Seiya se sienta con derechos, es solo que esta confundido, y pues según yo creo Darien jamás podría tratar mal a Seiya ya que él es una buena persona y según yo el siempre le estaría agradecido por proteger a Serena, no se te olvide que también Darien es de corazón puro y siempre tendría un lugar para alguien que vele la pena tener su amistad.

Espero la disfruten.

**Capítulo**** VII** **ADIOS BOMBON**

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre su hombro indicándole al joven que se encontraba inclinado frente a una descuidada tumba que pronto llovería, trayéndolo de vuelta a su realidad, con dolor posó su mirada en el nombre finamente tallado en la gruesa piedra y lo leyó una y otra vez, tratándose de convencer de que lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, era cierto.

—Te busque. Te busque por todos lados— levanto su rostro hacia el cielo y dejo que las pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su rostro para que las finas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos se perdieran con la lluvia —y solo aquí te encontré— se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la pequeña lapida dejando que nuevamente sus recuerdos inundaran su mente.

Los potentes motores de los aviones eran opacados por los gritos de un gran número de mujeres que no paraban de llamar por sus nombres a los tres jóvenes que iban entrando por la puerta de acceso de aduana del aeropuerto.

— ¡Seiya!¡ ¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!— Al escuchar sus nombres los tres jóvenes voltearon. Taiki hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano en señal de saludo, ocasionando que las fans se alborotaran aun más.

—Al parecer hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar— Miraba con disgusto Yaten al grupo de fans que intentaba cruzar la barrera de seguridad, empujando a los policías que trataban de mantener el orden.

— ¡Seiya!¡ ¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!— Se escuchaba una y otra vez — ¡Los amamos!

—No te quejes, ellas solo quieren saludarnos— Decía Seiya mientras colocaba su maleta en la banda de revisión

—No me estoy quejando, es solo que muero por llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto para dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de unos cuantos días— Decía Yaten a la vez que colocaba sus pertenencias personales en la barra de revisión para así poder pasar por el detector de metales.

—Por favor coloque en la barra sus artículos personales—Dijo el guarda al pelinegro.

—Si, claro— Con lentitud saco sus llaves y su cartera.

—Señor, los lentes también, por favor.

— ¡Seiya!¡ ¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!— se escucho nuevamente, ocasionando que Seiya girara , a la vez que se iba quitando lentamente sus lentes.

Estupefacto se quedo por unos segundos — ¡Bombon!— Dijo en un susurro al mismo instante en que sus lentes oscuros caían al piso. Se encontraba incapaz de parpadear ya que la esbelta y delicada figura de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios que se encontraba parada solo a unos metros del grupo de fans lo mantenía hipnotizado con sus bellos y grandes ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente — ¡Bombon!— Grito con todas sus fuerzas causando que Yaten y Taiki que se mantenían a su lado lo miraran sorprendidos, desesperado corrió con todas la rapidez que fue capaz, traspasando las puertas de seguridad hasta adentrarse entre las fan que lo contemplaban emocionadas por tan inesperada reacción.

A lo lejos Seiya escuchaba los gritos agobiados y confusos de Yaten y Taiki, pero él no podía detenerse ya que su tan anhelado objetivo de vaporoso vestido blanco se encontraba al fin a tan solo unos pasos, con cuidado iba despejando su camino apartando gentilmente a sus fans que no podían hacer otra cosa más que sonreír bobamente al ser tocadas por su tan adorado ídolo.

—¡Bombón!—A escasos dos metros de la bella rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo se detuvo para contemplarla en todo su esplendor, pero, súbitamente dejo de mirarlo para atender a la dueña de la pequeña mano que jalaba suavemente su vestido, obligándola a adentrarse entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del aeropuerto —¡Bombón!— Gritó, intentó nuevamente correr para darle alcance pero dos pares de fuertes manos lo sostuvieron con firmeza de los brazos, evitando que avanzara —¡NO!—Miró por un instante a los dos fuertes hombres de seguridad que evitaban su avance —¡Serena!— resonó el nombre de la rubia a la que creía a ver visto entre la multitud —¡No te vayas!

—Seguramente me creerás un tonto por a verte confundido de esa manera —Sonrió con tristeza — Pero es que era tan real —Se miro por un momento sus manos temblorosas — mis manos estuvieron a punto de tocarte— recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos y comenzó a negar con demencia — creo al fin me estoy volviendo loco — una sonrisa nerviosa y desesperada se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la faena de su reciente obsesión.

Una descuidada casa se mostraba imponente frente al débil y delgado cuerpo de Seiya que contemplaba horrorizado el enorme sello que decía, vendida.

—¡Bombón!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que rompía con brusquedad el sello para poder abrir la puerta, con gran agilidad llego hasta la entrada —¡Bombon!— abrió la puerta de un solo empujón —¡Serena!.

Entro y comenzó a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones silenciosamente, observando cada rincón lleno aun de su esencia —Cuantos bellos recuerdos hay en esta casa— Sonrió con tristeza al observar el hueco donde alguna vez hubo un amplio sillón.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la planta alta lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndolo reaccionar, con rapidez subió las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a la habitación que fue de ella —¡Bombón!— Tembloroso, emocionado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora tomo la perilla y lentamente la fue abriendo, cerró los ojos , respiro profundamente y dio un paso hacia el frente, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, la habitación se encontraba vacía, solo había una ligera cortina ondeándose por la tenue brisa que entraba a través de ventanal roto. Frustrado apretó sus puños con fuerza y una pequeña lagrima cayo al polvoriento piso.

—Seguramente te deprimirías mucho si vieras tu bello hogar en ese estado—Dijo con tristeza a la descuidada tumba —Es una lástima que ya hayan comprado tu casa —Despacio fue quitando las flores marchitas que descansaban al pie de la lapida —Te prometo que buscare a la persona que la compro y lo persuadiré usando mis encantos para que me la venda—Sonrió coqueto.

—Sabes, en mi desesperación fui a buscar a Darien para exigirle respuestas — Sacudió con sus manos los pequeños charcos que se habían formado sobre la pequeña lapida —Pero no lo encontré —por unos momentos se quedo pensativo —fue tan extraño— se dijo así mismo recordando lo sucedido.

—¡Darien!,¡ Darien!— gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras tocaba una y otra vez la puerta —Necesito hablar contigo— giro la perilla de la puerta pero esta no cedió —¿¡Darien!— golpeo con brusquedad la puerta, con rapidez se inclino, saco la llave de debajo del tapete y abrió la puerta. — ¿Darien, estás aquí?

Automáticamente con su mano palmeo la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de encendido y prendió la luz. — ¡Darien! — Rápidamente escaneo la habitación hasta fijar su mirada en la pila enorme de archivos desordenados que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, sin recato se acerco y tomo una de las hojas que se encontraban suelta sobre los archivos — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Darien? — Confundido, comenzó a revisar cada uno de los archivos, todos y cada uno tenía grabado extraños signos debajo de diferentes imágenes, algunas de lugares que él mismo había visto durante sus giras y otras tan extrañas y confusas que solo aumentaron su desasosiego.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando así, con ese movimiento alejar sus recuerdos —Tal vez me estoy volviendo algo paranoico— Con sumo cuidado y amor coloco un par de bellas rosas sobre la pequeña lapida —Pero es que te extraño mucho Bombón, que hasta creo ver cosas que no son, por que si Darien supiera algo, me lo habría dicho— sonrío —Porque aunque tú no lo creas Darien y yo nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos, ahora entiendo porque nunca pudiste olvidarlo a él— dijo con tristeza — es un buen tipo— sonrió nuevamente — realmente es genial.

Se levanto con dificultad —Ya debo despedirme, es hora de regresar a la realidad, cumpliré mi promesa, encontrare a ese ser que se atrevió a lastimarte y lo destruiré — sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente — Y aunque me parta por dentro esta será la última vez que venga a buscarte, porque cada vez que lo hago, lastimo demasiado a Yaten y a Taiki, ellos también siguen sufriendo, así que yo también seré fuerte y seguiré mi camino.

A pasos lentos y pausados comenzó a alejarse de la pequeña lapida y saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño sobre y lo abrió —¡Bombón! — Miro con ternura la pequeña foto donde se encontraba una sonriente Serena que abrazaba fuertemente a Darien quien también sonreía —Es hora de dejarte ir— se dijo así mismo con tristeza mientras colocaba nuevamente la foto dentro del arrugado sobre —¡Adiós Bombón!, ¡Adiós mi amor!— Dejo caer de entre sus manos el pequeño sobre.

— ¡ESPERA! — Escucho a una dulce voz a lo lejos causando que el cuerpo de Seiya se tensara, impidiéndole el movimiento —¡Por favor, espera!

Sin atreverse a voltear, Seiya escucho como uno par de ligeros pasos se acercaban cada vez más a él —Me alegra que te hayas detenido, pensé que nunca te alcanzaría— La respiración agitada de la joven que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos atrás de èl desato los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, de una manera tan violenta que le causaban dolor —No fue mi intensión molestar, es solo que vi, que se te había caído un sobre y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez era importante— explicaba aun con dificultad debido a su falta de aire —Toma— le extendió el sobre.

Tembloroso, lentamente Seiya se comenzó a girar hasta toparse con un par de bellos ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura y un poco de pena —¡Bombón! — susurro.

**Continuara…**

Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, porque de aquí se desatan muchas cosas, espero poder llegar al resultado que me imagino, les agradeceré mucho si me ayudan a enriquecer mi historia con sus comentarios críticas o ideas, para que así juntos lo disfrutemos aun mas.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Ilene

Hola nuevamente, yo sé que he tardado muchísimo, la verdad no tenia inspiración, pero al ver cómo me dejaban reviews diciéndome como les gusta la historia me lleno de emoción, la cual necesitaba y pues aquí estoy.

Estoy tan agradecida con ustedes por darles una oportunidad a esta historia, espero se les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, aclaro yo no creo poder poner nunca a Darien y a Seiya como enemigos ya que ambos son muy buena personas. Si es un Serena y Darien pero para esta historia es muy importante Seiya, ya pronto verán porque

**Angela** Me alegra mucho que te guste.

**Fran** Me alegra mucho que te guste y la verdad no estas tan perdida en tus conjeturas, este capítulo seguro te hará ver todo mas claro.

**Guest** Con gusto te mandare el correo.

**Camy** Me alegra mucho que te gustara espero sigas leyendo.

**Sailor Prince** Ya pronto sabrás como terminara esta historia.

**Cyndiprincesita lunar** Seiya es muy importante en esta historia jajaja si logro plasmarlo como yo lo veo en mi mente lo amaras ya verás.

**Mara Kou** Lamentablemente Seiya todavía le queda mucho por sufrir pero ya verás como va la historia.

**Mia** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero este capítulo te guste igual.

**Jaz021** YO se que tardo años pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que este capitulo te resuelva algunas preguntas.

**Mony** Ya verás Mony pronto viene lo mejor.

**Capítulo VIII ILENE**

Por más que trataba de terminar con sus deberes no podía, demasiada confusión se encontraba dentro de su cabeza —Esto es demasiado— rompió el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la pequeña barra que dividía la cocina del resto de la casa.

—Si sigues rompiendo mis lápices, serás tú el que tendrá que ir a comprar no solos mis reservas si no también la despensa— Decía Darien mientras contemplaba su casi siempre inmaculado piso lleno de bolitas de papel y lápices rotos.

—¡Darien!— bruscamente Seiya se giro para verlo —¿Donde diablos te habías metido todo este tiempo?— Se levanto furioso para encararlo — llevo días esperándote.

—No pensé que llegarías tan pronto— Dijo con simpleza abriéndose paso para llegar a la cocina y dejar los víveres que llevaba dentro del las bolsas —Solo ha pasado unos cuantos días desde que se fueron.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Unos cuantos días?— Justo cuando iba reclamarle nuevamente, pudo apreciarlo realmente, sus ropas siempre inmaculadas se encontraban sucias y rotas, sus siempre perfectos cabellos negros se encontraban totalmente desordenados y llenos de polvo además de la crecida y dispareja barba la cual lo hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era —¿Darien, sabes que día es hoy?

Al escuchar su pregunta volteo para mirar el calendario, preguntándose si había olvidado algo ya que según él solo había pasado un par de días.

—Darien han pasado dos meses desde que nos fuimos— lo miro preocupado, sentándose nuevamente sobre su banco y entrelazando sus manos sobre la barra — ¿Que has estado haciendo?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Seiya Darien nuevamente le prestó atención y lo miro fijamente —¿Cuantos días llevas aquí?— Se le acerco imponente, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta dándole a entender que necesitaba respuestas.

—Cinco días— Dijo avergonzado

—Es mejor que arregles todo este desastre antes que lleguen Yaten y Taiki, seguramente no tardaran y creo tienes algo que contarme— Le sonrió antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Cómo diablos hace eso?— Se dijo así mismo en voz alta molesto por sentirse regañado como un niño pequeño —Pero es verdad— Se dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a recoger las incontables bolas de papel mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Gran cantidad de retratos se encontraban esparcidos sobre la imponente chimenea del hall donde se encontraba Seiya, hace apenas unos momentos creía tener nuevamente a su Bombón entre sus brazos, pero al mirar los bellos retratos comenzó a dudar seriamente si la bella mujer que había caído inconsciente entre sus brazos era ella —Son tan parecidas— Se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba uno de los retratos de esa bella rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre un viejo columpio sonriendo triste mente hacia la cámara—¿Cómo puede a ver dos personas tan iguales?

—Disculpe las molestias— Al escuchar tan bella voz Seiya se giro para ver a la hermosa mujer de impresionantes y largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como los de su amada Bombón pero sin esa claridad y ternura que siempre la caracterizo —Seguramente mi hermana le causo grandes molestias— abrió su bolso y saco su cartera —Por favor déjeme recompensarle— Le extendió un gran fajo de billetes a Seiya.

—No señorita— negó con la cabeza, aunque no sabía porque encontraba molesto debido a la forma que se había expresado de la bella rubia —No fue ninguna molestia, es lo menos que yo podía hacer después de que ella me ayudo.

—¿Ella le ayudo?—Lo miro incrédula —Eso sí que es nuevo, ella nunca tiende a hacer esas cosas, siempre ha sido una niña mimada altanera y consentida—Lo miro con furia— Nuevamente le agradezco que haya traído a mi hermana, pero creo que ya es hora de que usted se retirare, seguramente usted ya se ha de encontrar bastante fastidiado por a ver perdido parte de su día aquí.

—En realidad…

—Lamento la interrupción hermana— Se escucho la dulce voz de una bella niña de cabellos lilas y bellos ojos negros

—¿Que es lo que deseas?—Sus bellos ojos azules destilaron un odio intenso al ver a la bella niña.

—Joven Seiya mi hermana se encuentra realmente agradecida con usted y me suplico hablar con usted personalmente— Decía mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que eso no sería apropiado— Se coloco justo enfrente de ella tratando de bloquearle el paso, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con un odio feroz

—Por mí no hay ningún problema— No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlesca retando a la mujer a que le negara el paso

—¡Genial!— ignorando a su hermana corrió la pequeña y tomo del brazo a Seiya para llevarla a la habitación donde se encontraba su dulce hermana y juntos se perdieron escaleras arriba

* * *

—¡Seiya!— Le gritaron Taiki y Yaten con fuerza sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones —¿Por qué demonios no nos avisaste que estabas aquí?

—¡¿Chicos?!— Los miro confundido, ya había acabado de limpiar y se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones cambiando los canales del televisor sin mucho interés.

—Qué bueno que llegaron— Se escucho la voz de Darien, enseguida los tres jóvenes voltearon para observarlo, se encontraba inmaculadamente arreglado, como siempre.

—¡Darien!— Dijeron avergonzados Yaten y Taiki —No pensamos que estabas aquí—Se miraron entre sí sonriendo por tan peculiar momento, ya que parecía que ambos jóvenes se encontraban conectados mentalmente.

—Al parecer Seiya ya les comento donde guardo mi llave de repuesto—dijo burlonamente causando un terrible sonrojo en Seiya y tremendas risas por parte de Yaten y Taiki

—¡Darien!— Le grito molesto Seiya cruzándose de brazos causándole una ligera risita a Darien y los demás

—Voy a preparar la cena— comenzó a ponerse su delantal —¿Podrían ir a comprar unas bebidas?— los miro de esa forma tan contundente a Yaten y Taiki que no dio paso a replicas.

—Ahora regresamos—Dijeron al unisonó ambos chicos antes de darle un ultimo vistazo a Seiya y perderse por la puerta.

Con sumo cuidado Darien comenzó a cortar las verduras —No tardaran mucho en llegar, dime que es lo que tienes— Le pregunto sin mirarlo, seguía cortando perfectos cuadros de zanahorias y papas.

—Darien yo…— Se dejo caer en el banco frente a la barra —Lo que pasa es… —Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas

—¿Es por una chica?— Lo miro con ternura

—¡No! —negó ferviente mente —Bueno. Si— se volvió a estrellar frente a la barra —Es que no lo se, es tan complicado, necesito preguntar tantas cosas— Levanto el rostro y lo miro fijamente, Darien ya había dejado de cortar las verduras ahora echaba todo a una pequeña olla

—Se que estas muy confundido a veces yo me siento igual, pienso que es lo correcto pero a veces creo que ellas tienen razón y solo me estoy engañando —Se acerco lo mas que pudo a la barra y lo miro fijamente —No tienes porque sentirte mal, se que si ella estuviera con nosotros estaría muy feliz

—Pero Darien. Yo creo que ella…

—Lamentamos la tardanza pero no había ninguna tienda a kilómetros a la redonda— Es escucho la voz de Taiki quien se encontraba traspasando la puerta junto con Yaten quien traía una gran bolsa llena de diferentes bebidas.

—Deberías de comprar un departamento más cerca de la civilización, no puede ser posible que tengamos que caminar tanto para traer algo de tomar— Se quejaba Yaten mientras colocaba la gran bolsa sobre la barra, pequeñas gotas surcaban alrededor de su frente

— Pero yo solo les dije que trajeran algo de tomar, unas cuantas bebidas para la cena, no el supermercado entero— Se quejaba Darien que se encontraba ya colocado la gran cantidad de botellas en la alacena

—Eso hubiéramos hecho si no fuera porque no existe ni siquiera una simple maquina de bebidas cerca de aquí— Molesto Yaten se dejo caer sobre el banco a un lado de Seiya

—La máquina de bebidas se encuentra a un lado del edificio, como es posible que no la hubieran visto— Se burlo Seiya.

—¡Eso no es posible!— Dijeron al unisonó Yaten y Taiki quien también ya se encontraba sentado al otro lado de Seiya

—No se quejen tanto—Se burlaba Darien, que colocaba pequeños platos a cada uno de los Kou —Bien saben que ustedes son los que se acaban todo.

—¡Eso no es verdad!— Le reclamaron los tres a la vez

—El hecho que Seiya se la viva aquí —Comenzó Taiki muy digno

—Y no sepa respetar los refrigeradores— Le siguió Yaten

—Despensas— Con una de sus manos comenzó a contar Taiki ocasionando un nuevo sonrojo de Seiya —Baños

—Y casas ajenas— Sonrió burlón Yaten —No significa que Taiki y yo no seamos respetuosos— Sentencio Yaten que ya se encontraba de pie revisando la nevera sacando diferentes cajas de comida.

—Si, si lo que digan— Aun molesto Seiya comenzó a comer el rico caldo que ya le había servido Darien —Gracias, Darien.

Seiya al ver la leve sonrisa de Darien supo que él lo había entendido y con la firme decisión de conocer a esa bella mujer se dejo perder nuevamente entre sus más recientes recuerdos.

* * *

—¿Estás listo?—Le sonrió la pequeña niña de cabellos lilas y bellos ojos negros antes de abrir la puerta que tenía en frente.

—Siempre— Pese al nerviosismo que sentía le regreso la sonrisa Seiya.

—Vamos—Nuevamente la pequeña niña tomo su mano y lo encamino dentro del hermoso cuarto.

Pese que ya había comenzado a atardecer aun se podía apreciar la bella habitación que tenia frente a él, los bellos muebles blancos daban un bello contraste al ser tocados por la luz del sol, y las tenue luz que llegaba a las finas cortinas del dosel de la cama dejaban ver la silueta de una persona que reposaba sobre ella.

—Entren, entren—Se escucho la dulce voz de la mujer que reposaba sobre la cama

—¿Te encuentras bien hermana?— Soltó la mano de Seiya la pequeña niña y corrió junto a la cama —Lo traje como me pediste—Giro su rostro un poco —Ven Seiya— lo ínsito a acercarse con su pequeña mano —Mi hermana quiere verte— Con gran facilidad esquivo a Seiya hasta llegar a la puerta —Te la encargo mucho— Le sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por un momento el nerviosismo gobernó su cuerpo, así que respiro profundo y con paso decidido se acerco a la cama

—Acércate un poco más, me gustaría verte bien— Fue casi un susurro pero para Seiya esa hermosa voz fue el detonante necesario para armarse de valor y llegar a un lado de donde yacía la hermosa mujer

— ¡Hola!— Por más que intento no pudo evitar el sonrojo al ver a la bella mujer envuelta en un inmaculado blanco camisón, mirándolo tan dulcemente con esos hermosos ojos azules, sus largos cabellos dorados se encontraban desparramados por toda la cama brindándole a Seiya una celestial imagen de lo que para él debería ser un ángel.

—¡Hola!— La bella sonrisa que le dedico no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con gran fuerza —Se que debes estar muy cansado ya que llevas muchas horas esperando— La pena se escuchaba claramente en su voz —Así que no podía esperar para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y pedirte disculpas por todas las molestias que te cause.

—¡No! no para nada— Negó fervientemente con sus manos y su cabeza —Soy yo el que debería disculparme, si no hubiera sido por mi confusión, ahora tu estarías bien y no en cama como ahora— De momento a otro Seiya ya se encontraba sobre una de sus rodillas tomando las suaves manos de la rubia

—No importa— le sonrió aun mas —Seguramente esa persona debió de ser muy importante para ti, por eso tanta demencia por creer que esa persona pudiera ser yo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú en verdad te pareces demasiado a ella— La miro fijamente

—Lo siento— Dolida bajo la mirada y suavemente separo sus manos de Seiya —Pero yo no soy a quien buscas.

—Pero tu…

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?— La miro con una gran resolución dejándolo totalmente desarmado

—Tienes razón, hoy es un gran día para comenzar de nuevo— Rápidamente se levanto —Pero seguramente tu ya debes saber quien soy—Con gran vanidad sacudió su cabello con una de sus manos.

—¡No!— Como si fuera una niña pequeña negó con su cabeza y manos haciendo que su larga cabellera se agitara de un lado a otro

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—lo miro indignado —Solo por esta vez te lo perdonare— Le guiño un ojo

—Gracias—Respondió apenada

—Mi nombre es Seiya Kou— Sonrió ampliamente y le estiro su mano

—Mucho gusto Seiya— Extendió su mano y se la estrecho —Mi nombre es Ilente.

CONTINUARA…

Cuando comenzó este capítulo era totalmente diferente, pero al leer un review me movió mucho y se me lleno la cabeza de ideas y ¡pa!s termino como se los muestro hoy, espero les haya gustado.

Si de pura casualidad hay muchas faltas de ortografía díganme ya que luego no veo bien y se me van vale.

Hasta pronto esperare ansiosa sus comentarios


End file.
